Married to the March Warden
by GreenWood Elf
Summary: The tale of the wife of Haldir and her love for him. How she deals with their life and rumors of his infidelity.
1. Default Chapter

Authors' Note: Well, here is my new story that I started to write completely out of an impulse. I got the idea for it a few days ago and just had to write it. This story is not a Mary-Sue, but will be told completely from the point of view of Haldir's wife. So read it and tell me what you think. Continue or no? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work

Married To the March Warden 

Chapter 1 Worries

            My fingers curved around the handle of a wooden spoon. The stew in my pot was steaming slightly, it was almost ready. I stirred up the chunks of meat and vegetables hoping that it would remain in its present condition when Haldir returned home. He had left for his post early this morn and now, it was near nightfall. A lone star lit the dark blue sky outside our flet as a gentle summer breeze ruffled the delicate curtains. Where was my husband? I tried not to let worries push into my mind, if there had been an orc attack, I would have heard. A messenger could make it to the city in under an hour's time if they needed to and my senses had not been alerted to any strange movements in the Golden Wood. But then again, I had been off the guard for at least a hundred years and was quite out of practice with these sorts of things. That was where I met my beloved, the one whose single presence made me swoon. After almost a century of being married to Haldir, I still could not believe that he loved me. I am not a beautiful elf, I do not possess the fair skin and calm face like that of the Lady. I am just average, with blond hair that has a tendency to look greasy even when thoroughly washed. My name, Elenwen, meaning star maiden, was given to me by my mother, who now dwells in Valinor with my father. She loved the stars of the sky and wished for her daughter to be named after them. After they had left, I had joined the guard, knowing that they would never have approved. But I did not join the guard out of talent with the bow; I joined it out of mere boredom and lust for adventure. My fighting skills were rather poor, but just good enough to have the March Warden accept me. It was because of this that he had to spend many hours training me, that is how we fell in love. He was so handsome and dashing that at first I was shy around him. Even when we were first married I felt like a young maiden being courted by a new suitor. Yet Haldir was patient and kind, he put up with my lack of housekeeping skills. It was near a hundred years later and I still could barely make a proper stew. Our home was a mess, clothes and weapons thrown haphazardly around the rooms. I had refused his offer of a maid, I lied and told him that I could handle the cleaning, while the truth was I was too shy to have someone else enter my home. I was not one of those ellith who sought out a friendship with another maiden. I was quite content with just Haldir.

            "Ai Elbereth!" I cried. The soup had begun to burn. I pulled out my wooden spoon which had been blackened by the heat of the fire. I removed the pot from the flame. So much for keeping it warm for him. I had never really been good at anything in particular; in fact I was rather clumsy. But then, I do have one real talent and that is my voice. I have always been a good singer and could compose lovely songs. I probably would have been better suited for the work of a minstrel, but I took my place at the borders and then quit that after we married. Haldir had begged me to leave; he said he couldn't bear the thought of me getting killed. After a few stubborn months and many fights, I finally gave in. But my life was good, a constant calm that was sometimes interrupted by the antics of Rumil and Orophin, my dear brothers-in-law. As my mind sifted through these memories the door began to open slowly, the hinge creaking (I had forgotten to oil it) as my husband stepped in.

            "Mae govannen meleth nin," I rushed into his arms and planted a kiss upon his jaw. He smiled, looking rather distracted. "Why, you are a little delayed in returning to me this evening," I had meant it as a casual statement, not a question or accusation. But he scowled slightly, which was unusual for him.

            "I am sorry dearest," he gently brushed me aside as he headed into the kitchen. "We have a new member of the guard. I had to ensure she that was well trained."

            "She?" I was curious now. A female had not joined the guard in many years.

            "Yes, she is quite young but well trained which is strange," he lifted the lid of my pot and sniffed. I could tell that it took all of his skills as an indifferent warrior to not wrinkle up his nose in disgust.

            "I made stew," I bounced on the balls of my feet and smiled warmly. Oh, how my days had changed since I had left the guard. "Come sit while a serve you some." My manner was cheerful, even though a strong worry had begun to creep itself up inside me. Haldir was normally very joyous upon his return home, but now he seemed to be in an almost brooding state. I served him and sat by his side with a bowl of my own. He was silent, his brow knitted as he ate. Why was he not his talkative self? Had I done something to offend him? No, whenever we fought he would let me know if I did something that upset him. But now he wasn't angry, just quiet and contemplative. We had always had a good relationship, he treated me like I was the Lady of Light herself and I worshiped the ground his feet trod upon. Finally, I questioned his behavior.

            "Is something wrong, Haldir?" I rested my hand upon his arm. For a moment he did not answer. Then a familiar smile crept back upon his full lips.

            "No, my lovely one," he wrapped one of his strong arms around my shoulders. "I am fine."

Mae govannen: Well met

Meleth nin: My love 

Ellith: Female elves        


	2. Chapter 2 Assurance

Authors' Note: Well here is my second chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews; I am glad you enjoyed it. They have really encouraged me to continue this. The first part of this chapter is in Elenwen's point of view, but then I switched off to Haldir as you will see. So and read it and tell me what you think. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.  
  
Chapter 2 Assurance  
  
The rest of our dinner was quite normal. Haldir's true nature had returned and we laughed and chatted until the sky was completely blanketed with stars. It was then that we moved out onto the balcony, his arm around my waist and we sat, in silence, watching the night sky. It was a tradition of ours, kept every night, except for the ones when he had duty. It was then that I felt most at ease, safe in his warm embrace, under the stars of which I was named after. Tonight Haldir held me closer and kissed me many more times. I did not question his behavior, allowing my nagging thoughts to disappear in the abyss that was his loving presence. I laid my head upon his broad chest, thinking over the day's events. The one that struck me as the most odd was the new female member of the guard. I finally decided to question this.  
"Haldir why is it that you did not tell me of the new guard member before?" my voice was soft, edged with curiosity.  
"Oh," I felt his body shift rather tensely beneath mine. "I did not think it was an important matter to you."  
"No, it isn't really." Why was he being so evasive over this? Should I push the matter? No, I had a better idea. "Haldir you know I love you," my hand stroked his chest. "I am sorry that I do not keep a nice house, you deserve better than that."  
"Why do you speak of such things?" his eyes were soft, concern hidden in their blue depths.  
"I just wish you to be happy with me," I felt emotion rising in my voice. "I know I am not as pretty as the other maidens, nor nearly as talented. My only want is to be with you."  
"You underestimate yourself meleth nin," he whispered into my ear. I shied away from his gentle breath, being ticklish. "You are very talented and as for the other ellith, I would not have one of them over you."  
"Haldir," my voice was equally soft. I embraced him tightly, my short arms barely reaching around his chest.  
"Hush," he buried his lips in my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut. Oh Valar, don't ever take him from me!  
  
Haldir's POV  
  
She was lying asleep beside me. Her body facing mine, her eyes open as was the manner of the elves. I could feel my wife's soft breath upon my cheeks. I prayed that her dreams were peaceful ones, she deserved them. It was in these late night hours, that all my fears and anxieties seemed to dance inside my mind. No rest would come for me. The worries and concerns regarding the borders were a distant and fleeting thing, but my worries for Elenwen, were real. She seemed to feel no confidence in herself and feared that my love for her would one day wane. Did she not understand that our love was forever? Why did she dread my leave-taking? She seemed worse lately, normally her terror would only raise its ugly head when I left for extended stays on the borders. I reached out and stroked her hair. My thoughts then turned to other matters. Why was it that she questioned the nature of the new member of the guard? I tried not to dwell on my worries. I had to leave early in the morn, though the new guard was well trained, there was still room for improvement. It would take many months of hard work until she was ready to serve on the most dangerous borders. But working with her would not be a torturous task, as I found her company rather pleasant. I am sure Elenwen will not mind, I thought as I finally drifted off.  
  
Elenwen's POV  
  
I felt Haldir's body shift beside me, was it morning already? My eyes slowly cleared of sleep and I gazed out the window, seeing the stars fading away in the sky. It was still before dawn. My husband had left our bed and was now moving around silently in the shadows. I could tell that he did not want to disturb me and as it was still early, I did not want to wake myself. Oh, I would have to try and make the flet look at least halfway decent, for Haldir's brothers were due to stop by this afternoon. I often enjoyed their visits, they always brought many laughs and kind words with them. But they came not as frequent as I would have liked, always being detained at the borders as well. I felt my beloved turn back to the bed. He was leaning down probably to kiss me. I gave my best fake yawn as his cool breath played across my cheeks.  
"Meleth nin, I must be off to the borders now," he voice was barely a whisper.  
"Oh, yes, my dear," I pretended to sound sleepy. My hands tangled in his soft, golden hair. Why, my husband had nicer hair than me! "Please do be careful."  
"Always," he stoked my forehead than planted a kiss on it. "Namaarie."  
"Namaarie," my voice was still groggy as I rolled over to join the world of sleep once more.  
  
It took me awhile that morning to get out of bed and dress. My clothes were simple, even though Haldir's salary was more than enough to afford beautiful, silky dresses. I had never had any cares for such fashions usually wearing plain dresses or breeches. After I dressed, I struggled to clean up whatever mess was left from last night's dinner. My hands were red and swollen by the time all the dishes were scrubbed, but I minded not. Then, in the short hours before my brothers-in-law arrived, I moved around our living quarters like a hungry wolf searching for sheep, as I picked up any of our stray belongings. Finally, at half past twelve, there sounded a soft knock upon the door. I quickly tried in vain to straighten the wrinkles in my dress and arrange my hair in any manner that would make it appear neater. But when I answered my caller, it was not my dear brothers-in-law who stood in front of me.  
  
Meleth nin: My love Namaarie: Farewell Ellith: Female elves 


	3. Chapter 3 Lintelin

Authors' Note: Here is my third chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews. I will definitely continue this story now. I am so glad you enjoyed. If you have any questions about this story, let me know and I will be happy to answer them. Thanks again! And I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 3 Lintelin

            I was quite shocked to not see Rumil and Orophin standing before me. Instead there stood a young maiden, with long golden hair and a slight figure. She wore the garb of a soldier and had a quiver of arrows strapped across her back. Her eyes were a light blue and her smile perfectly white. My composure was momentarily shattered when my eyes fell upon her. Who was this elleth and why was she here? No one ever came to call, except for Haldir's brothers.  She had no reason to be here. Suddenly I was on guard with my hackles raised. I was not a very trusting person. The maiden seemed to sense my discomfort the moment I opened the door.

"Oh mae govannen," to me her smile appeared to be forced and her gentle voice fake. "I am sorry to have startled you dear," she was immediately out of my good graces with that statement. Dear? Who did she think I was? I was probably much older than her. I could never stand it when people belittled me. "But your husband has sent me to you," the elf continued on without even flinching under my cold stare. "My name is Lintelin. Your husband, the March Warden, said you would have extra short knives. He is training me in that manner of defense and we need to borrow a few." The maiden titled her head and let her gaze fall into our flet. I felt a blush rise upon my cheeks, my home was presentable enough for my brothers-in-law, but not nice enough for a strange elleth. She then looked back at me with an expectant smile. I sighed, knowing I would have to fetch the knives.

"Wait here," I spoke for the first time, making my voice as steely as possible. I now knew why Haldir had called me an icy elf during one of our arguments. I trod through my home, tripping over several dropped quivers that I had neglected to pick up. Finally after digging through a cabinet that held assorted weapons, I managed to find my old short knife. "Here," I thrust it into her waiting hands. "I expect it to be brought back in the condition it was given." She smiled her false smile once more.

"Of course dear," she let her emphasis fall on the last word of her statement. "Thank you."

Rumil and Orophin arrived shortly after the departure of Lintelin. They found me pacing (a bad habit of mine) across the floor of the flet in a very agitated manner. But when I saw them, I immediately calmed myself. They sat with me on our terrace and inquired as to my disturbed mood. But unfortunately they recognized the maiden the second I described her.

"Ah, Lintelin, she just joined the guard," Rumil said with a bright smile. "She is quite a good fighter. Haldir has been spending a lot of time with her. Her skills need to be honed and she needs to be prepared for the life of a soldier." This for some reason upset me more, why I did not know. But my emotions must have shown upon my face, for Orophin asked me if I was well.

"Yes," I replied, my thoughts wandering like a ranger from the north.

"Are you sure Elenwen?" Orophin met my gaze. "If there is anything troubling you, we should like to be made aware." This I could not answer. What could I tell them? I myself did not know what was bothering me. Finally I managed to put my feelings into words.

"Why is it that Haldir spends so much time with her?" They were taken aback by my query; I could see it in their faces.

"Well, he must," Rumil answered for them both. "Even though she is a good fighter, she still needs training."

"But I needed training as well and he did not spend as much time with me." The brothers exchanged glances after I had said this. "What? What?" For some reason I was frightened.

"Nothing," Orophin dropped his eyes and changed the subject.

            I sat inside on this gorgeous night. My head was resting in my hands and every now and then I sighed. It was late, very late. Haldir was not home yet. Rumil and Orophin had left late in the afternoon after an enjoyable visit. At least I had not been alone all day.  Dinner sat uneaten in the pantry. After a few hours had passed, I had stored it away. When he came home I would fix it for him. But my worries lay heavily upon my mind, there was no orc attack. I almost wished there had been an orc attack I was that upset. The moon was high in the sky, the sounds of night moved around about me. He finally arrived home, four hours late. Tonight I was less enthusiastic about his return. I raised my eyes to meet his. He smiled an almost silly grin.

            "I am truly sorry meleth nin," he moved to my side and brushed his fingers down my back. "I spent more time with Lintelin than I had planned to." I wasn't angry with him, just worried.

"Why did you send her to pick up the short knives?" I tried to seem indifferent, but it did annoy me that he had told her to drop by. He knew I didn't like anyone at our house when I wasn't expecting them.

"I am sorry for that too," he looked guilty. I accepted his apology, kissing him and throwing my arms around his neck. "Good, now I am exhausted, so I would like to get to bed," he moved away from me into the bedroom after he had said this.

"But what about dinner?" my hand pointed towards the pantry. "What about watching the stars with me?"

"Its too late tonight," his voice came from the other room. "Tomorrow night, I promise." I did not argue with him and moved into bedroom as well. Haldir fell asleep almost immediately; I could hear his soft breathing beside me. I moved over to lay closer to him, wrapping my arms around his muscular chest. The starlight trickled in to the room through the sheer curtains. The beams lay upon my face and reflected the tears falling from my eyes.

Mae govannen: Well met

Meleth nin: My love

Elleth: female elf

aldiHH   HHHh


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

Authors' Note: Here is my fourth chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews I have received so far. I can not tell you how much they have encouraged me to continue this story. Thanks! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 4 Memories

            I awoke the next morning to find Haldir gone. He had not even waited to kiss me goodbye. I lay in bed a long time that morning, the day was beautiful much like the night had been, but I had not the strength to get up. Something was missing inside me, some void that needed to be filled. I closed my eyes and listened to the steady beating of my heart. It had always skipped a beat when he was near, but now it was shallow and rhythmic with no sense of purpose to it. What was going on? This question played itself through my mind like notes of music once had. I did not trust that Lintelin. Something about her frightened me down to the very core of my being. I wished that Haldir was with me now, I longed for his soft presence. But judging from the position of the sun, he was probably a long time at his post already. Then for the first time in nearly a hundred years, I began to feel lonely and remorseful. Why had I quit my job at the border? I had been with him then. Now my life revolved around cooking and housekeeping! Oh what had become of me! After another hour of lying in bed, I managed to gather what little energy I had and fix myself some breakfast. The food tasted like ash in my mouth. The bread was tough and the fruit near rotten. But upon inspecting my meal, I realized that it was not the food that had gone bad, but my own taste. I then stood and tried to sweep the flet's floor. A fine layer of dust had collected on it and Haldir's many muddy boot prints seemed to pace to and fro. The mud was dry, he had left very early. My back began to ache, so I straightened and rested my broom in its proper place. As I was returning to the main room of our house, I happened to catch a glimpse of myself in one of the mirrors. Dust had also collected on its surface as well and made my image look distorted. Why had the Valar not graced me with beauty like all other elf maidens? They seemed to almost taunt me the other day when I had met Lintelin. I sighed; dwelling on the matter would not help. My Naneth had always said that if one is not happy, then one must make oneself happy.  But what would make me happy? The answer to my query was almost instantaneous. Haldir, that's what made me happy. He still might be in the city training that elleth. I could take a chance and bring him lunch. It would be an excuse just to see him. I brought out one of my straw baskets that was in the depths of the closet and filled it with last night's leftovers. Then, with one last look around our messy, yet cozy home, I made my way out the door.

            The day was indeed a gorgeous one. Summer had just started and the forest seemed to be overflowing with its native flowers. A gentle breeze played across my pale cheeks and tugged at my hair. I shifted the basket on my arm, being careful as not to spill the contents of it. I was heading to a small glade where most of the guard practiced archery and fencing. It was a very special place to me, for it was where Haldir and I had first kissed. And even though I had not set foot in it for many a year, it still held a significant place in my heart. I remembered that night better than any other in my life and it was always a pleasant thought. I let my mind stray to that comforting place and recalled with great clarity what had happened.

/Flashback/

            "Here, move your hands up to grip the sword more firmly. If you don't have a tight grip upon your weapon, it can be easy for an enemy to disarm you."

            "Yes, March Warden," I did as I was instructed, trying to tighten my hold on the sword, my hands slipping upon its polished surface due to the sweat that had collected on my palms. 

            "Now, I am going to try and disarm you again. Remember what I taught you, stand your ground, don't be frightened."

            "Yes, March Warden," I swallowed the fear that had risen up in my throat. Haldir stepped away from me. His blond hair was cast haphazardly over his shoulders and a few beads of sweat rested upon his upper lip. It was a humid summer evening and the commander had stayed late into the night, trying to prepare me for duty on the borders. I had joined the guard several weeks ago and my fencing skills left plenty of room for improvement. I was nervous, a feeling of tension washed over me like a tidal wave. I did not want the captain to lose his patience with me. I was honestly trying my best, but sometimes when he fought aggressively, I panicked and dropped my sword. Part of me wondered why he even bothered. He could just as easily find someone much better trained. But I was forced to push these thoughts from my mind as Haldir took his position opposite me and raised his sword, ready for combat. In a few seconds our blades connected. I fought long and hard, pushing him back, but my feeble parries were no match for his expert blows. The starlight was glowing off our swords and it gave an eerie appearance to the whole glade as we danced around each other in fluid movements. Yet finally my blade was knocked from my hand. It fell to the mossy ground with a soft thud. If it had been daytime, the flush that had risen on my face would be clearly noticeable. But thank Eru it was night. I turned my head away and clenched my eyes shut as I heard him sigh quietly. I did not want to disappoint him; I only wanted him to be pleased with me. A few tears began to form under my eyelids and I let my breath come out in spurts.

            "Good," I heard him say to me, my eyes flew open. "You did much better this time." He too, was breathing heavy and he wiped his brow upon his sleeve. "Pick up your sword and we will try again. A few more times and I think you will have improved greatly." I nodded and moved to pick up my fallen blade, which glittered in the beautiful celestial light. But as I bent down I felt a wave of dizziness come over me. The heat had exhausted both my body and mind. I swayed and almost fell when he caught me.

            "Careful," his voice was gentle as I was cradled in his strong arms. "You need rest, I am sorry if I have been too hard on you." I would have answered but my voice caught in my throat. The stars were reflected in his eyes and his pale skin glowed. I felt overwhelmed by his handsome face. And then to my great surprise, I saw him coming closer to me. His lips were upon mine and I felt all the love and care that I had longed for over the years in him. I closed my eyes and let him kiss me.

/End Flashback/

            I was quickly brought out of my reverie by someone calling to me. There stood my husband a smile upon his lips and Lintelin by his side. 

Elleth: female elf

Naneth: Mother


	5. Chapter 5 Tears

Authors' Note: Here is my fifth chapter. I cannot thank you all enough for the reviews. I really appreciate them. To answer Moonbunny77's question about how it didn't seem that Haldir was cheating on her, I can't say too much, but I will tell you this. As the plot thickens and develops you will see more into this. Also, he may not have been cheating on her then, but he still could. *smiles mysteriously* I hope that cleared it up for you, if not I would be happy to answer any more of your questions.  I also know that the chapters are short and I will try my best to lengthen them in the future. Thanks! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 5 Tears

            I felt the basket fall from the crook in my arm. Haldir was standing before me, waving and smiling. Yet there she stood with an arrogant smirk upon her rosy lips. In her hand she held _my _short knife. It dangled from her thin fingers and she seemed to almost taunt me with it as she made practice stabs. My hands began to tremble, why I did not know. But then Haldir came to stand beside me, he stooped and picked up my fallen basket.

            "Elenwen," he bent to peck my on the cheek. "Why have you come here meleth nin? Is something amiss at home?"

            "No," I noticed that my voice held much contempt in it. I reached my arms up and threw them around his neck. Then, I planted a kiss firmly upon his full lips; it covered up the awkward moment nicely even if it was improper to do such in public   

            "I missed you this morning," I kept my voice low so that only he could hear. "And you came home so late last night; I barely had the chance to kiss you."

            "Oh is that all," he looked surprised.

            "Well, I also brought you lunch," I pointed to the basket that he now held, "the leftovers from last night, since you had no dinner."

            "Lintelin and I ate a small dinner whilst training," he peeked under the cloth that covered the food. "But we are quite hungry now. I have been practicing fencing with her since early this morn."

            "You had dinner together last night?" my voice sounded small and far away in my ears.

            "I don't know if you could call it dinner, it was just a few pieces of bread with some cheese and water."

            "But I cooked for you," confusion filled me. I did not understand why he would not come home to eat with me. "I was all alone last night."

            "I told you how sorry I was about that," he put a strong, callused hand upon my shoulder. "Tonight will be better, I promise. I shall spend all evening with you." He then leaned down and playfully blew in my ear, he knew I was ticklish. I laughed and pushed him away, my husband could always charm me. "Now come," he moved over to a bench made of a fallen log in the corner where Lintelin sat, "we shall eat, for I know that we are both famished." I thought he was addressing me, so I moved to join them. But then she dipped her hand into my basket and removed a loaf of bread. They began to eat, laughing and talking. Haldir didn't even seem to notice that I was still standing there. He was so close to me, yet so far away. I actually reached out my hand, longing to touch him. But then I drew back and curled my fingers near my lips. I felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I could not stay here.

            "Namaarie my dear," I said. "I must depart."

            "Oh namaarie, Elenwen," he did not look up. I turned and began to leave when she called me back.

            "Wait!" Lintelin said. She moved over to me and handed back the short knife. "You may have this back. I am finished with it." The blade was cold and smooth in my hand. I clasped tightly to it, my knuckles turning white. My being whipped around and I fled from the glade.

            My body was like a windswept leaf, moving through the forest at ease and out of sight, or at least I hoped out of sight. Our flet loomed above me in a matter of minutes and I threw open the door to run and collapse upon our bed. Tears sprang from my eyes and I sobbed. The sounds were muffled and I felt the bedspread grow increasingly wet. My mouth tasted of salt and I swallowed the bitter liquid and felt it slid down my throat. 

            "Haldir, Haldir," I murmured his name over and over again. I did not know for how long I cried, but when I finally looked up the sun was descending into the west. My face was clammy and my eyes red from the tears that had spilled from them. It was only now that I looked down at the short knife that was still clutched in my hand. Along the handle ran a scratch, the polished surface was no longer smooth.

            "Daughter of an orc," I whispered as I inspected the weapon, my voice was hoarse from crying. "She did it on purpose." I drew my knees up to my chest, I should be preparing dinner, but now, I didn't feel like it. I thought back to all the times Haldir had professed his love for me. He had made me feel special and loved, in a world where I was all alone. Many times I had asked him if he would leave me. It was not that I thought he would, but I merely asked out of my own insecurity and giddiness in the moment. But the answer had always been known, before I had inquired. He would laugh and pull me closer, as I tucked my head under his chin.

            "No meleth nin," he would respond. "I will never leave you. Never shall I part from your side." That had secured me, filled me with a warmth and glow that I never felt when alone. Yet now, I was not sure of the answer. I asked the question to the empty flet. Even though Haldir was not here, that seemed like a sufficient enough answer in itself. I sighed, feeling my heart slow in rhythm, I wanted him with me. I did not want him near or with anyone else. Yes, I suppose I was jealous, but it was not very often that I felt threatened in this way. This brought on a new wave of fresh tears, which I tried to stifle unsuccessfully. The door to our flet was opening, someone was coming in. I looked up and let my eyes meet with his.

Meleth nin: My love

Namaarie: Farewell


	6. Chapter 6 Rain

Authors' Note: Well, here is my sixth chapter. I must saw that I am overjoyed with all the excellent reviews I have received. I am so glad you are all enjoying this story. I know my chapters re short, but as the plot continues to thicken, they will increase in length. The ending of this chapter may make it appear that everything is alright in paradise, but I promise you that you will see different in a few chapters. Thanks again! I hope you enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 6 Rain

            I quickly dried my eyes upon the bedclothes. Haldir looked down at me. I could see the confusion in his eyes, I had not cried like this in many years. I must have truly looked horrible, for his mouth had opened slightly whilst staring at me. I heard his quiver and bow drop to the floor with a small thud. Finally, after what seemed like an age, he spoke.

            "Elenwen, what is wrong? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" His voice was soft, gentle even. I was thrown for a minute or two. I had not expected him to walk in on me as he had. But fortunately, I had an answer. It was the same answer I used for every difficult question I came upon. 

            "I am fine, dear," I stood and straightened my wrinkled gown. "Nothing is the matter, everything is fine." Inside my mind I was cursing rather foully. Why had I not the courage to tell him the truth? But still, what could I say? I did not know yet what I could say. Usually Haldir dropped the matter immediately after I had answered as I just had. Tonight, however, he was persistent. My husband moved forward and pulled me into his embrace. Normally, I would be happy in this position but now I panicked. I would not be able to withhold the truth for much longer and he knew it. 

            "Hush. Hush," he murmured softly meanwhile I felt my heart begin to pound rapidly. I was sure he could feel it as I could feel his. What to do? What to do? I willed myself to be calm. He would not see or sense my discomfort and sorrow, I would not let him. There was only one way out of this situation and I hated to do it. With a fierce intent I pushed myself away from him. He looked down, even more surprised then before. "Please meleth nin."

            "I get tired from being cooped up in this flet all day Haldir." I saw an immediate change in his emotions. His body stiffened and his nostrils flared every so slightly. I had seen him take on this manner so many times before. Whether he was arguing with one of his soldiers or me, it was always present. 

            "Oh," his voice was soft still, yet an edge could be traced in it. 

            "I miss being by your side Haldir. I miss the adventure and excitement that can only be found at…" he wouldn't allow me to finish. His eyes had grown cold, so cold that they seemed to freeze my very soul. 

            "What is it that you are saying Elenwen?" I swallowed the lump in my throat before responding to his query.

            "I would like to return to my post on the borders."

            "No." his answer was so final that only a very brave or very foolish elleth would press forward. I happen to be very foolish, but inside I knew it was the only way to keep him away from my true feelings.

            "You do not control me Haldir," my voice started out shaky but then slowly grew firmer. "I could join again if I wanted to and you could not stop me. The laws of our land permit so."

            "Yes," he took several steps forward, his hands clasped behind his back, "but as March Warden I can dismiss anyone that I deem unfit for the position."

            "You didn't deem me unfit the first time."

            "You were much younger than."

            "I am an elf Haldir, I do not age as the race of men do, or have you forgotten that?"

            "Elenwen," he stepped back from me, his voice commanding, "You have become set in your ways at home. I would not have that changed."

            "Oh, is that what you want of me?" I spun around and let my back face him. All the emotions of the day were pouring out of me. "You wish me to remain home so to cook and clean for you. Am I your maid Haldir, not your wife?" I had him trapped, I knew it. I could tell from his silence behind me. At least I had managed to change the subject. 

            "I am sorry if you think that way Elenwen," Haldir's tone was indifferent. I heard him turn and walk away from me; he was heading toward the door. Then the door opened, he paused. "I shall need time to think this over." He slammed it shut and was gone. Oh Valar, what have I done?

            It was early morn. The sun had not risen today; instead black clouds filled the sky. Thunder rumbled in the distance and rain poured down from the heavens. Haldir had not returned home last night, I had truly driven him away from me. My sorrow had passed the point of shedding tears. Now I lay on our bed, my hand caressing the spot where he used to rest. I was exhausted yet wide awake. I had not slept all night, yet that had been my intention. I could not rest my mind when I knew he was out there. Who knew who he was with or what he was doing? Horrible images floated through me head. I tried to shut them out, my hands clawed upon my dirty golden locks. I was silent, listening to the rain; it had always been a source of comfort for me. It seemed like the clouds themselves were crying with me, sending tears of pain down to our good earth. The birds were not singing this morning. Many hid in the branches of the trees, hiding underneath their beautiful leaves. I brought my knees up to my chest and cradled them. I could seek no solace in anything anymore. I shivered; there was a draft in our flet. But then as a few minutes past I realized it wasn't a draft. The door clicked closed. If I had not possessed the hearing of my kin, I would not have sensed it. Someone was moving into the bedroom. I did not turn to face him, I could not bear too. He must have thought I was asleep, for I was under the blankets and in my night clothes. The bed creaked and dipped as he lay down beside me. I could feel the water dripping from his person, he was completely soaked. I did not mind though. He wrapped his strong around my waist and pulled me close. Haldir rested his head upon the side of my cheek.

            "I am sorry meleth nin," he whispered. "Please forgive me." I did not answer, but simply sighed and moved closer to him.

Meleth nin: My love

Elleth: Female Elf

Authors' Note: Does the end of this chapter seem like the end to this story or am I just being paranoid? Either way I want to assure you my wonderful readers, that it is not the end, I still have a long way to go. Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7 Surprise

Authors' Note: Oh my God! You all actually made me cry with all your wonderful reviews. I can not thank you all enough. I was going to wait till tomorrow to post this chapter, but because you all gave me such wonderful reviews, I decided to do it today. To answer Moonbunny77's question about Haldir and Elenwen arguing, no they do not fight like that all the time, but because they have been married for nearly a hundred years I figure that they have fought enough for her to realize what kind of body language he has when he is angry. Does that clear it up? If not I would be happy to answer any other questions you are any other reviewer might have. Thanks again! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 7 Surprise

            Two weeks fled by in our beautiful forest. The season of summer had cast its glorious net over the world and every flower, tree and shrub was in bloom. The air was heavily perfumed with the scent of the elanor while wild flowers bloomed on the borders of the paths that winded their way through the city. Morning was the cool and quiet part of the day, where the birds twittered shrilly from their nests. In the afternoon, the sun blazed down and many elves sought shade under the branches of the mighty mellyrn. But night was my favorite part of the day. Millions of stars blanketed the sky, while gentle breezes rustled past the chimes when I and my beloved sat on our terrace for hours gazing at the light reflected in each other's eyes. Haldir had taken a week's leave on the borders to spend time with me. I knew he felt guilty about our fight and his lack of attention towards me. I, of course, was overjoyed by this. For a week he was mine and mine alone. All of my fears regarding Lintelin faded from my mind as I again laid my trust in his love for me once more. Then he returned to his post yet he made sure to be on time with his homecoming. I began to slowly accept the fact that my place was at our home. Now that I was happy again, I tried to put more of an effort in my housekeeping duties. For a century I spent my life in this flet and I had no friends. Never had I felt comfortable with other maidens, I felt like I was always looked down upon and judged by my appearance. The only elves I was at ease around were Haldir and his brothers. Now I fought the urge to join the guard once more and expected the matter to be completely dropped. So you can imagine my great surprise on that summer morning, when Haldir woke me.

            "Come meleth nin," he whispered down to me. "We will be late."

            "Oh, late for what?" I yawned and stretched. 

            "For duty."

            "Duty, Haldir what do you speak of?" I was confused and half awake. It was still very early, before dawn even.

            "You are a member of the guard again. This week I managed to arrange it for you." I sat bolt upright in bed.

            "What?" I nearly screeched at him, he laughed softly.

            "Surprise," he murmured, kissing the tip of my ear playfully.

            "You jest," I did not believe him.

            "No, my dearest I am not jesting," he stood and beckoned to me with his hand. "Come we really must be going now." I stumbled out of bed, still bleary eyed. In the half light I dressed, my fingers moving clumsily over my clothes. Haldir was waiting in the main room for me. When I finally appeared out of our bedroom, he smiled brightly. "Here," he handed me a short knife. It was the same knife that Lintelin had borrowed and was still scratched. "You need to be retrained before I can place you on the borders. I am sure you have forgotten most of your skills, Elenwen. It has been near a hundred years."

            "Yes, Haldir, I don't mind. I will train hard and be vigilant at my post."

            "You speak as if I was your commander, not your husband," he teased. "I wish you to remember that always. I am your husband not your commander, keep that in you mind." He rested his hand under my chin and lifted it so my gaze met his. I was so happy that I almost did not notice the guilt in his eyes. But so prominent was it that I found it almost impossible to miss. Why would he be guilty? He had no reason for it. Inside, I felt a strong fear tug upon my heart. But now I ignored it and let my lips meet his.

            A smile curled up upon my face. Lintelin was fuming, I could just sense it. I had only returned to the guard for three days and already she seemed to feel threatened by me. Why, I did not know. She was a much better fighter than I and very pretty. Perhaps it was the fact that Haldir had begun to spend more time with me. I found myself throwing an occasional smirk in her direction when Haldir wasn't looking. Many hours were spent training both myself and Lintelin. Rumil and Orophin joined us often, being senior members of the guard themselves. My fighting skills had never been quite good, but I found that I had definitely improved over the days I trained with them. My archery remained rather poor, but better than it had been, while my fencing improved with every practice. My happiness blossomed like the elanor as I now spent every waking moment by the side of my beloved. Now, I was foolish not to tell him how tired I was, but I did not want to part from his company. With the passing of those three days, however I began to feel it more and more. Sickness and disease was not known by my kind, so I brushed it off with the explanation that I was simply weak from returning to the work from which I had so long departed. Yet on the fourth day, I could no longer hide my condition. It was Rumil who first noticed my pallid complexion and thoughtfully inquired. 

            "Elenwen, you look rather pale, are you feeling ill?"

            "No," I lied and shook my head, smiling kindly back at him. I dearly loved the elf as a brother-in-law, but he had a great talent of alerting others to problems. Haldir and Orophin moved away from their work with their arrows and walked over towards us.

            "You are correct brother, she looks terrible," Haldir pulled me close to him and looked deeply into my eyes. "You should go to the healer's flet my dear. Do not worry about training for now."

            "Really Haldir I am fine…"

            "No, no I insist." I sighed knowing this was an argument I would not win.

            "Do you wish one of us to accompany you?" Orophin asked. He had always been kind and considerate. I shook my head and smiled at them.

            "Fine, I will go, but you will all see that I am just as well as I always am."

            I walked through the forest, ascending the long staircase to the healer's flet. It had always intrigued me as to why the healers were located at the top of one of the tallest trees in the wood. It made it that much more difficult getting the wounded up to the top. But now as I entered the cool room that was their flet, I pushed all silly thoughts out of my mind. A matronly elleth attended to me and luckily I did not have to wait long for it was empty. She only examined me for a short time, but when she reached my abdomen, her hand paused.

            "Oh," she whispered quietly and a smile lit up her features. "My, my, my, isn't that wonderful." I was completely in the dark when she said this. Confusion ripped through my mind and I felt myself grinning at her strange reaction.

            "What? What is it?" I was more curious than worried.

            "Well, my dear, it appears that you are pregnant."

Meleth nin: My Love

Elleth: Female elf

Author's Note: I would just like to add that I won't be following the trend of the pregnancy I had in my other story. That was merely done for dramatic effect, but here I thought it would add tension to the plot. I promise though that she will not miscarry the baby or anything like that. Thanks! I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8 Reaction

Authors' Note: Here is my eighth chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews, I cannot tell you how much they mean to me. This is a happy chapter I suppose, but don't worry. The story will resume its normal depressing manner soon. I know that I also disregarded the rule that elves have to make a joint decision on becoming pregnant, but it was the only way that I could get Elenwen to have a child. I do apologize for this. Thanks again! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 8 Reaction

            "I'm what?"

            "Pregnant dear, you are with child," the healer smiled warmly at me. I felt numb, completely shocked. I was pregnant? I was going to have an elfling in a matter of mere months. So many different emotions began to bombard me that I was overwhelmed. I was happy, yet nervous, excited yet full of foreboding. Pregnancy and child bearing was hard on my race, making our numbers scarce and children even rarer. But it was a time of peace, no war ravaged our land and the forest was well protected. A baby, a baby was inside of me now. Tears welled in the corners of my eyes. In a year I would be cradling my child in my arms, my child and Haldir's. Oh Haldir! What would he think? Would he be happy, would he be overjoyed? Would he be a good father? No, I knew the answer to that, of course he would be. But then, I would have to leave my post, no longer be by his side. But that would be a small price to pay in exchange for becoming a mother. The tears were spilling over my eyes now. I felt them fall upon my cheeks. "There, there my dear," the healer patted me softly on the back. "I know how emotional this can be for a young elleth like you." She handed me a small handkerchief but I refused it and instead wiped my eyes on my sleeve. Suddenly, questions came to mind.

            "How far along am I? When will I deliver? Is the baby healthy? I'm I healthy?" The motherly elf laughed at my barrage of inquiries.

            "I have only just determined the fact that you are pregnant, I cannot answer so many questions just yet. You are only a few weeks pregnant and from what my skills have told me, the baby seems in good health as do you. I do not know when you will deliver exactly but it will probably be in twelve months, unless you start labor early. But I do highly doubt that." I sighed when she had finished, my head swimming with thoughts, worries and new feelings I had never thought existed. I looked back up at the healer, confusion clearly written upon my face and in the depths of my eyes. "But come, dear child, now is not the time for worries now is the time for celebration. I believe you are the only female in the wood that is with child at this moment, the Lady must know, I will tell her immediately. You should return to your home and rest. I am sure you will need to think over exactly what you wish to tell the March Warden when he gets home." I nodded dumbly and allowed myself to be led to the door. What was I going to tell Haldir?

            I walked home, taking my time as I observed the beauties of my home. There was a small bird in a branch above me. In her beak she carried a worm to her nest. The hatchlings squawked and opened their mouths to be fed. Oh to be a mother! What kind of mother would I be? I knew that I would be a gently and loving as my mother had been. I would compose lullabies just for my child and soothe the babe to sleep with music from my own mouth. And when the child grew older I vowed to not smother him or her, but let them grow and spread their own wings in flight if they wished to. But then, that brought another question to my mind. Would the baby be a female or male? Did I even care? No, whatever sex the child was it would bring me joy. How would Haldir raise the child? If it was a male, would he take him on hunting trips? What if it was a female? Would he be overprotective of her? My mind was fogged, so fogged that I did not even realize that I stood in the main room of my flet. It was near nightfall and Haldir would be returning home soon. Tonight I did not feel like cooking, still tired was I so I brought out the leftovers from last night and a few pieces of fresh bread that I had baked before training. Then I went to lie down sorting through the different ways I could tell him the news. My ears listened for the door and I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard it creak open.

            "Elenwen! Elenwen!" his masculine voice called through the rooms.

            "I am in the bedroom," I chorused back and his footsteps sounded in the room.

            "Are you ill? What did the healer say?" the bed dipped down as he sat besides me.

            "No, I am not ill," I reached up and stroked his face. "You know that elves do not fall prey to disease meleth nin." He smiled down, the guilt in his eyes still present, but now it was edged with concern.

            "Then what is wrong? You were so dreadfully pale this afternoon."

            "Nothing," I smiled coyly not knowing why. Pushing him gently aside I stood and made my way into the kitchen.

            "But you seem different," he followed me. "The air about you is filled with joy and you have not been very joyful of late." I shrugged further irritating him. I loved to be difficult sometimes, only the Valar knew why. "Please tell me," he moved quickly in front of me, his arms upon my shoulders.

            "Well," I sighed, "if you must now." I had to laugh at the expression that crossed his face when I had finished my statement. It was one of utter pleading, not very much unlike the one a dog wears when he is out in the rain and wishes to come in. But now seeing this look upon his fair features caused me to find great amusement in it. He however did not find it funny and crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl before returning them to my shoulders once more. My giggles ceased and I looked him in the eye. "Haldir I am pregnant."

Meleth nin: My love

Elleth: Female elf


	9. Chapter 9 Relief

Authors' Note: Here is my ninth chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews! Yes, I did correct the time of Elenwen's pregnancy from nine months to twelve months. Thanks again to the reviewer who brought that to my attention. Now this chapter is again from the spilt POV, it start's off with Elenwen's and then switches to Haldir's. Thanks again! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 9 Relief 

            I felt his hands loosen their grip on my shoulders and then tighten once more. His blue eyes were wide, showing their beautiful cerulean deeps with great clarity. I stood in silence, a small smile creeping its way up to my lips. I let him stammer dumbly for a few minutes his tongue unable to produce proper words. Finally he managed to string together a few intelligible syllables.

            "You're what?" his hands were shaking ever so slightly upon my shoulders, which was very rare for him.

            "I am with child meleth nin, we are to have an elfling," but before I could finish the sentence he gripped me in the most bone crushing hug I have ever received. For a few seconds I felt my breath being smothered from my lungs as my face pressed against his chest. He was rocking me back and forth saying something that I could not hear. Then he realized that he was near choking me and loosened his embrace

            "Oh Elenwen," there were tears in his eyes. "I cannot believe it. I am going to be a father!" I now lay my arms around him and rested my head in the crook of his neck, planting kisses on his soft skin. He ran his hands up and down my back. When he next spoke his voice was tear constricted. "A baby, a child, our own child. What did the healer say about your condition? Are you both healthy?" I stepped back to look up at him. 

            "From what she could tell so far, yes, but I will return tomorrow and see what else they can tell me." Suddenly he became serious as I was speaking, I knew what was coming.

            "You must not remain on the guard then," he met my eyes with a loving yet firm stare. "It is for your safety and for the safety of our child. I do not know what I would do if I lost you both." Now this, I had pondered greatly since hearing the news of my pregnancy. For the first few months, I would still be able to serve on the borders but did I even want to? Haldir would not stray from my side especially now that I was with child. And I knew that Lintelin had been put in her place when I had trained for three days with them. She would not dare act so disrespectful towards me again. Staying in our flet would not be as bad now, I decided. Some ellith experienced nausea and sickness in the months preceding their pregnancy, it would be best if I did quit.

            "Of course Haldir," I moved forward once more and wrapped my arms around him, sighing contently. He seemed surprised that I did not argue with him and did not question me.

Haldir's POV

            I had tried to delay my leave the following morning, wanting to spend as much time with her as possible. I did not see her often and we needed much more time together. But now, I wished to see my brothers, they needed to hear the most wonderful tidings that Elenwen had brought me. A child! I still could barely comprehend it. Long had I pondered on fatherhood the night before. My wife would make an excellent mother. She had a natural maternal instinct running through her veins. But would I make a good father? I had been in the company of a few elflings, but generally I ignored them. Maybe with my child, it would be different. I didn't think that my child could possible be a rude, insolent, disrespectful being. No, my babe would be raised well and loved well. Now as I saw my own beloved siblings, I could no longer hide the smile that threatened to invade my stoic nature.

            "Why brother!" Rumil exclaimed as he had always been the lighthearted one. "You seem all alight this morn? What news have you?" I let a laugh escape my lips, something that was never heard when I came to post.

            "It is my dear Elenwen," I sat besides them on the wooden floor of the guard flet. "She will not be joining us anymore."

            "And you laugh?" Orophin seemed nervous of a sudden. He had always upheld the same calm nature that I possessed. I decided to pay no heed to him.

            "I laugh for another reason," he seemed to relax. "Great news has been brought to my household."

            "What is that?" Rumil asked curiously.

            "Elenwen is with child," they both stared at me after I had spoken. Then when the shock had worn off, they too laughed. Orophin clapped me on the back with a smirk

            "My, my you have done well brother," he jested. "Father would be proud." But Rumil did not seem to share in our joy.

            "He is making us look bad," he tried to tease me but was unable to keep a bright smile from spreading across his joyous features. "He is already married and now will have a beautiful baby! We have never even entered into a single long term courtship!"

            "Well, I am the eldest," I said. "You may follow in my footsteps." At this, we all chuckled merrily and I allowed them to continue on with their chatter. They were discussing their becoming uncles with much enthusiasm when something caught my ears. It was the voice of an elleth and quite a beautiful voice. The maiden was singing, her song rose above the treetops and mingled with the sweet air. A shiver ran down my spine as I leaned over the side of the flet. There on the ground danced the fair female, her long golden hair catching some of the risings sun's rays. I caught my breath in my throat as I beheld her beauty. Rumil too, leaned over the edge of the flet.

            "Oh mae govannen Lintelin," he called down to her.

Elenwen's POV

            I hummed a little as I set our small table. My visit to the healers in the afternoon had been most informative. They had explained everything to me and now I was not quite as nervous. Though the thought of labor still frightened me, for I had never experienced such great pain before, I still would have a baby by the time it was all over. I was both overjoyed and relieved that Haldir's reaction to my pregnancy had been a positive one. He seemed just as excited as me. Dinner simmered softly over the flame, I had tried my best to add several new spices to the stew, hoping that it would improve some. The door opened silently (I had finally remembered to oil it) and Haldir entered. He smiled and rushed to my side. But instead of planting a kiss upon my lips or cheek, he kissed my abdomen. I laughed and ran my fingers through his silky hair. We had a most enjoyable meal, over which we discussed names for the babe, though we did not know the sex. The evening was almost perfect, until, as he was clearing the table with me (he had insisted on helping for he said I should not exert myself in my current condition) he began to discuss Lintelin. He boasted of her wonderful fighting skills, but then he told me something that I didn't know.

            "She has a beautiful voice as well," he said, flashing a brilliant smile in my direction. "I heard her singing on the way to her post this morning. Such a voice I have not heard in years." I near dropped the bowl I was drying. Singing had been my one talent, the one thing that I could call my own. Haldir had loved my voice, he used to beg me to sing for him and always I would comply. But now, that had been stolen from me. My husband must have noticed a change in my manner, for he questioned me.

            "What is wrong love?" his eyes narrowed as he questioned me.

            "Nothing," I turned my back to him.

Mae govannen: Well met

Meleth nin: My love

Elleth: Female elf


	10. Chapter 10 Rumors

Authors' Note: Well, here is my tenth chapter. I am so sorry that it isn't longer but I will try to lengthen my future chapters. I must thank you all for such wonderful reviews! They have really encouraged me to write and continue this story so thanks! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 10 Rumors

            I rolled over on my side. Immediately I felt a wave of nausea overtake me. Oh, not again I groaned inwardly as I forced myself into a sitting position and threw off the covers. Every morning now, for the past week I had succumbed to nausea and became ill. It was near two months of my learning of my condition and near three months into the pregnancy itself. I had visited the healers the day before, but unfortunately they told me that it was just a normal part of childbearing and that there was nothing they could do. But only in the early morn did I feel ill and the rest of the day stretched forth, uninhibited by sickness of any sort. I went about my usual routine, cleaning and doing some cooking. Haldir had been patient, offering to fetch his meals in the dining hall instead. But that I refused, for though it would be easier on me, it would make things worse. I barely saw my beloved husband anymore. He was always delayed at the borders, staying overnight at times and not returning till near daybreak. At first I was terribly worried, dreaming up all types of horrible fantasies that invaded my mind during the deep night. But now, I was too sick to care. In a way I was almost glad that Haldir didn't see me like this, for throwing up every morning did not make me look or feel very attractive. I stood in our small bathroom, attempting to choke down a glass of water, hoping that it would clear my mouth of any undesirable flavor. I closed my eyes and let my breathing become steady once more. Oh how much longer would I have to endure this? The healers said that it should not last long as my case was not that severe. But then again, what did they know? They weren't the ones who were pregnant. I tried to regain my positive attitude by brushing my hand along my abdomen. The growth of our child had begun to show, even if it was just a little. I ran my fingertips over the slight bulge and smiled. The child was healthy and strong, growing rapidly in my womb. And even though a large child would make for a difficult delivery I tried not to think about it. I moved into the pantry, fetching some dried fruits and bread. It was early autumn, the heat of the summer had finally blown over and now the weather was mild and comfortable. The mellyrn leaves were tinged with gold and gentle breezes stirred there branches sending a rustling noise throughout the wood. I prepared myself a light breakfast. The healers told me it was essential that I ate even if I didn't feel like it. I was eating for two now, they reminded me, I had to keep up my strength. I was, however overjoyed at the excitement of my brothers-in-law. They were already planning on what to teach the child as he or she grew. If it was a boy, they swore that he would be the next March Warden, if it was a girl, they proclaimed that she would possess the beauty of Arwen Undomiel. I laughed at their wonderful, yet overzealous behavior. It was in these times of worry that they warmed my heart and promised me that all would be well. I never even dared to ponder what I would do without them. Other than that I rarely had visitors, though the Lady did send a beautiful greeting down to me, wishing me all happiness. I had remembered times before, when an elleth was with child, that there had been quite an excitement surrounding her and her family. Mayhap it was because I didn't have any friends or acquaintances, that mine was not as celebrated. But that did not bother me. I was just content to see Haldir, when I did see him that is.

            My feet stirred the few dry grasses on the ground. I moved deftly over and around the fallen logs and brush that littered the forest floor. A jar was tightly clasped in my right arm as I headed back home from the healer's flet. They had bid me to stop by in the late afternoon to fetch some herbs that they deemed would help my illness. I had struggled to put my breeches on this morning, knowing that this would be one of the last occasions I would be thin enough to wear them. Soon I would be forced to switch my attire to dresses only, which did not upset me but did not leave me happy either. The sun was starting its great descent into the west and its rays cast a golden light upon the leaves, reflecting their own color. I had almost reached our flet, when the word "pregnant" came to my ears. I halted immediately, knowing that there was only one person being discussed. I stood still, straining my ears again for any faint whisper upon the wind and then I heard it. There were several ellith gathered in a glade close by. I moved over to further investigate, finally coming to stand behind a large tree trunk at their backs. At first, I wanted to move forward and join in on their lighthearted chatter, but still, something bid me to stay away and listen. There were but three of them, yet they all seemed to have much to say. The one, who's back faced me, seemed to be the most talkative.

            "It seems quite peculiar to me, that the Captain would spend so much time away from his home, especially with his wife in her condition."

            "That remains unknown to me. But it is strange that he is always in the company of that elleth on the guard. What is her name again?"

            "Lintelin I believe. Does she not realize that he is married? She behaves so shamefully!"

            "How so?"

            "Well, she acts quite promiscuous around him. It is very shameful indeed."

            "Does his wife know of this? Surely she would be angered greatly."

            "Hmm, the poor thing is not aware. She has no friends, but from what I've heard from others, she truly loves him." This was followed by the clucking of tongues and the shaking of their golden manes. I swallowed hard and clutched the jar more tightly. So it was true, I was not just being paranoid or unjust in my first judgment of her. Lintelin was after my husband and I knew not what to do.

Elleth: Female elf

Ellith: Female elves


	11. Chapter 11 Tension

Authors' Note: Here is my eleventh chapter. I can't thank you all enough for the reviews I have received. So thanks again! I hope everyone enjoys!

 Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 11 Tension

            My feet moved soundlessly through the underbrush. I ran as fast as I could, wanting to get away from those horrible ellith. They had frightened me terribly and now I felt like a spooked animal, running from the hunter in the wild. I reached my flet and nearly collapsed from exhaustion. The healers had been right. I could not exert myself like this anymore. I fell into a chair not far from the door and shut my eyes until my breath became steady once more. I would not let the chatter of a few moronic elves bother me. I was determined not to. They did not know Haldir, they did not know me! Any knowledge they may have gained was of a false nature and I would not trust it. Yes, it was true that I did love Haldir, but as for this other business, it was utterly ridiculous. I was pregnant now, things were different and I trusted my husband once more. No, Lintelin may try to steal him, but she would not succeed. My beloved's heart was pure and true, he would not stray. He would not turn to her empty delights, no, no. I shook my head and muttered these very words to reinforce my beliefs. I had never trusted the word of maidens of that manner. I do not even know why I let it bother me in the first place. I had had too many bad experiences regarding them. I suppose that is the reason for my lack of friendship, but I had been trod upon once before and would not let that happen again. I clearly remembered one incident that was the harshest, it stood out in my mind freshly as though it has just occurred, it should have been a happy time, the day after my marriage to Haldir. We had kept it secret from the general populace at first allowing our Lord and Lady to know only along with Haldir's brothers. But somehow, the rumors had gotten out and spread and as usual, I was the naïve one to fall victim.

/Flashback/

            I was on my way to the flet of my beloved. My footsteps were almost as light as my heart. In my arm I carried a few belongings that I would need immediately, for I had not yet moved all of my personal affects over to his home. We had been married the night before, in the company of the Lord and Lady and my new brothers-in-law. No one else knew of it, which somehow I thought made it all the more romantic. For the first time since my parents had left for Valinor, I was happy. I had someone to love and that someone loved me back. I hummed a little tune, as I knew that he was at his flet now, trying to make it proper for his new wife. Oh, his wife! My stomach squirmed in glee to think of that, I was his wife! My happiness would have remained undisturbed if I had not heard the giggle of an elleth nearby. I stopped and tilted my head in curiosity, seeing a few maidens that were about my age, standing near a small fountain under the mellyrn. Their giggles increased and finally they all broke out into a chorus of laughter. I smiled, not catching on right away.

            "What is so amusing?" I asked. "Please let me in on your jest." This forced them into even more laughter.

            "Why you are a silly, little elleth," the one said. She appeared to be the leader. "You are what causes our amusement."

            "Me," my voice came out squeaky. "What have I done?" This caused them to laugh all the more.

            "Oh, so you have not heard," the elf continued. "Well, we shall let you in on a little secret." She stepped forward and for some reason I cowered and moved away. But she grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into their group. "It has been said," she spoke in a whisper as I took a few steps backward in sight of their leering smirks, "that you and the March Warden were bonded last night, that you became his wife." The others had managed to keep a straight face, but now they all let out loud shouts of laughter and stared at me as though I was something disgusting to be found under a rock.

            "But why is that funny?" I didn't understand. "It is true, why should you laugh?" This just caused them to laugh more and more loudly. I continued to ask them why, my voice becoming more persistent, even tearful. Yet they laughed and laughed till I could take it no more. I ran from the glade sobbing to seek out Haldir.

/End of Flashback/

            I pulled myself away from those terrible memories. There was no reason to dwell on them. It was near a hundred years ago and not of any importance anymore. I rose slowly from my chair and stretched, carrying my jar of herbs with me into the pantry. Haldir would be home soon, I must begin to prepare dinner. I fixed a poor looking salad and a piece of meat that the butcher told me was fresh. The bread had already been baked; the one thing that I kept up on and we had a few pieces of cheese left from the previous night that were still good. I set the table slowly, always for two, sometimes for four if my brothers-in-law dropped by. But we were not expecting anyone this eve, so I arranged the usual two places, looking forward to spending some with my husband. At near nightfall, the door creaked open and I smiled. But for some reason two voices met my ears. One was undoubtedly my husband's. The other was a female's. Immediately I recognized it, how could I not. Haldir and Lintelin stepped into the main room, both were laughing. I shuddered visible. 

            "Meleth nin," he stepped forward and kissed me gently upon the lips.

            "Haldir," my voice was pleasant but spoken through gritted teeth, "what is Lintelin doing here?"

            "Oh, I invited her for dinner," he said flashing me a loving smile. "I did not think you would mind."

            "Mae govannen mellon nin," she stepped forward with that stupid grin of hers plastered all over her false face. She dare call me mellon nin? I was not her friend. I nodded briefly, there would be no use fighting it, she was here now and there was nothing I could do. I graciously showed her to the table and pulled out another place setting. At least my Naneth had taught me good manners. Lintelin sat and began to help herself to my food. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths to calm myself. And then I sat, Haldir next to me, my smile just as fixed.

            "So Lintelin," I was wringing my hands. "We have not really spoken much. Please tell me more about yourself."

Elleth: female elf

Ellith: female elves

Mae govannen: Well met

Meleth nin: My love

Mellon nin: my friend

 Naneth: Mother__


	12. Chapter 12 Dreams

Authors' Note: Here is my twelfth chapter, thank you all again for such wonderful reviews. The dream in this chapter will be in italics so you don't get confused. Thanks again! I hope you enjoy!  

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 12 Dreams

            Lintelin wrinkled up her nose as she put the first forkful of my food in her mouth. If Haldir had not been there, I know she would have commented, but instead she remained quiet. I felt my patience wearing thin. She had not even answered my question. The elleth waited for a few tense minutes to pass by before she finally spoke.

            "Well, there is not much to say about my life. My parents are over in Valinor, as well as yours and Haldir's are. I have always had a talent for fighting and many other things," she raised her eyes to mine and seemed to wait for me to challenge her. I nodded, locks of my hair falling from behind my ears. I pushed them back hastily, not wanting her to see how poor my tresses looked. "So as you know, I joined the guard a few months ago and have been training hard since then." I played with my food, suddenly feeling self conscious as I used to in the presence of other ellith. Before I had met or married Haldir I had been a very unsociable elf. I did not have the courage to make friends and after I had been teased almost mercilessly about my marriage to Haldir, I had just given up, being content with just my husband and brothers-in-law. My lack of social skills seemed to be showing quite clearly now. I know I should have said something, anything to break the silence. Why in the name of the Valar was Haldir being quiet? I lifted my eyes slightly and saw him eating with great appetite, completely oblivious to my predicament. Well, I was on my own now. My mind raced, looking for a subject that would leave me able to eat my dinner in peace. I felt a wave of nausea come over me and knew that it was not due to the elfling growing in my womb. Finally I blurted something out almost at random.

            "Do you have a sweetheart?" I could not believe that I had just said that. But that was thanks to my subconscious mind. At first, I regretted my question, but then I realized that it may help me. If she did have a sweetheart of her own then she would not be after Haldir. I managed to smile, proud of myself for once. Lintelin observed me coolly for awhile. She took another forkful of food, wrinkled her nose and then answered.

            "No, not as of yet," she said. "But I do wish to have one." Then as of wanting to send me some sort of unspoken message, she put her glance firmly upon my dear Haldir. I felt dizziness overcome me. I almost fainted. My composure was completely shattered and it would remain that way. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes and I willed them to stay there. My husband leaned over and gently stroked back my hair.

            "Elenwen are you ill again?" he asked softly. I shook my head vigorously and looked into his eyes. He smiled and kissed my forehead, then went back to his meal. There was still love behind his touch though. I began to assure myself as he picked up the slack of my conversation. He loved me and that was all that mattered. I fell silent and remained that way for the rest of the meal.

            It was late in the night. I rolled over restlessly and instinctively put my arm out to embrace Haldir. But my hand met with an empty space. I shook myself awake and sat up. He was not home yet, it had to be near midnight. I sighed, being used to this by now. All worry that I might have had became a dull sense inside me instead of a throbbing fear which was acclimated with fresh worry. His nights had become later and later, and now they had finally leveled off. It had been this way for a month and as my morning illness disappeared, my night worry increased. I turned to lie on my back, laying my hand habitually on top of the growing bulge that was my baby. Everything would be alright, I assured myself, he would be home soon. Haldir loved me, that was all that mattered. Finally after a few minutes, I was able to doze back off into an uneasy sleep which was wracked with frightful nightmares. My mind wandered as I became trapped in yet another one.

_            I was standing in an unfamiliar flet. It was quite small, not much bigger than ours. From a side room came a noise. Being my normal curious self, I decided to investigate. There was a door in front of me, opened just a crack, but still it was wide enough to let a small stream of light seep through onto the wood floor. I extended my hand and pushed it open. It moved slowly, with a loud creak almost identical to the one our door made. But when I was finally able to peer into the room, I gasped and stepped back. There was my beloved Haldir, his arms wrapped around Lintelin. They were kissing, both completely unaware of my presence. I felt hot tears begin to slide down my cheeks as they looked up._

_            "Haldir! Haldir!" I chorused reaching out to him. He smiled spitefully and kissed Lintelin all the more. I was hysterical now, tearing at my hair, letting cries of agony escape my lips. "Haldir! Haldir!" I continued to cry, but he ignored me becoming all the more passionate with the other elleth. Suddenly, as I was about to throw myself at his feet, begging for him to stop, I heard another sound behind me. It was the sound of laughter. I spun on my heels to see those wretched maidens who had laughed at me when they had heard of my marriage. And now they continued their torment, almost frozen in my memory. The leader stepped forward once more, her face filled with mirth._

_            "See Elenwen," she teased. "We told you it wouldn't last. We told you that he wouldn't stay for long." I wanted to argue with them, but I could not. A strange sensation bought my silence. Something was moving, squirming inside of me. I looked down and realized._

            I sat up with a start. My body was drenched with sweat along with the bedclothes and I was shaking. But I did not heed any of this. My fear quickly melted away and turned to joy. I felt the squirming continue and I caressed the spot on which it came from.

            "Haldir!" I cried once more, this time happiness behind my words. "Haldir the baby is moving! Come and feel!" But he did not respond, I raised my head and glanced out the bedroom door. The flet was the same as it had been when I had fallen asleep, empty.

Ellith: Female elves

Elleth: Female elf


	13. Chapter 13 Winter

Authors' Note: Here is my thirteenth chapter. Just so no one is confused, this chapter takes place two months after the last one and Elenwen is six months into her pregnancy, so she is halfway along. I still cannot believe that I have gotten so many wonderful reviews. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 13 Winter

            It was the first snowfall of the winter. I watched as the flakes fell to the earth, landing soundlessly on the ground. The branches of the mellyrn were quickly becoming coated with the white powder. I sat in a cushioned chair, my eyes following the descent of one flake in particular. The child squirmed in my womb, now with much more force than it had two months ago. Oh, how upset Haldir had been that night when I told him that he had missed it. He had cradled me in his arms, apologizing many times. I tried not to let my mind wander back to that terrible night, but it did against my will.

/Flashback/

            "Oh meleth nin, I beg you to forgive me."

            "It is alright my love," I let him embrace me, but I did not hug him back. My heart felt like it had sunk deep into the depths of my body and my eyes beheld him sorrowfully. He had arrived home shortly after and found me crying in bed. My emotions seemed to have gotten more unpredictable in this stage of the pregnancy. I had fought back tears many times and for no reason. "Where were you?" I asked him softly. "Why were you not home with me?"

            "I am sorry, I had to…" But I did not let him finish, anger was boiling within me.

            "You were with Lintelin again weren't you!" tears again began to pour down my face once more. I was near exhausted from crying. 

            "I have to train her Elenwen, it is my job," he was patient leaning over to nuzzle my neck gently. I pushed him away, feeling disgusted.

            "I am carrying your child Haldir!" the volume of my voice increased and it became shriller. "I need you with me! I want you with me!" He sat back and wet his lips with a look of frustration.

            "I do not know what you would have me do," he dropped his head. "It has always been like this. Nothing has changed."

            "But things have changed!" with this I grabbed his large hand and laid it upon the small bulge that was our child. He swallowed and lifted his head, massaging his hand gently over the spot.

            "I shall speak with Lord Celeborn," my husband replied. "Mayhap he can give me some time off."

/End Flashback/

            But unfortunately, the Lord of Lorien did not see it fit for Haldir to leave the guard at that time. However he did manage to cut back his hours on which he trained Lintelin, having his one of his brothers practice with her instead. I was grateful for this, being halfway through my pregnancy now. I knew that my husband was trying his best. Sometimes he would leave bouquets of flowers on our table for me in the morning with sweet little love notes. I held one of these in my hands, a smile spreading across my face as I read it. He wrote so passionately and so full of love that I could hardly believe that he would ever hurt me. I felt giddy, as though we had just begun to court each other and our love was still young. Excitement moved inside me, but perhaps that was just our child. I sighed, knowing that I had an appointment with the healers in the late morning. Part of me wished to stay inside, warm and dry against the snow. But the other part wished to leave my flet and traipse through the beautiful white drifts, like I had done when I was an elfling. I imagined our child, a few years off from now, chasing the snowflakes and catching them on his or her tongue. Haldir and I would sit back and watch, smiling happily at the youngster's enthusiasm. I got up slowly, finding this more difficult this days. No longer did I possess the grace of my kin in my rising and sitting. Sometimes I thought of traveling outside my body, just to have a laugh or two at my ridiculous movements. Yet knowing that this was impossible I contented myself with the mental image, letting a few giggles come to me. 

            There was no one else in the healers except a young elf maiden, needing a small cut she attained while preparing a meal stitched. She smiled politely at me and I smiled back, but immediately dropped my head afterwards, not wanting to draw any attention to myself. I prayed to the Valar that she would not try to start some conversation consisting of small talk with me. I wanted to attend to my own business in private and not be disrupted. But the Valar must have answered my prayers for once, for the other elleth was seen to and left shortly after. The healer smiled at me, the only female I didn't mind seeing and ushered me into the examination room. She asked me many questions, which I answered and then gently felt my abdomen. 

            "Can you tell what gender the child is?" I questioned softly. She straightened, keeping her ever present smile.

            "Why? Do you wish for the child to be a certain sex?" 

            "No, no," I shook my head, "I was just curious. I thought if you knew, then perhaps, my husband and I could start thinking of names."

            "Well, I am very sorry, but I cannot tell the sex of the child," she then got a mischievous grin and lowered her voice. "But I know that every mother wishes to have a little elleth. Even though they are overjoyed at the birth of a son, they hope for a daughter." I looked at her quite bewildered. This had not even crossed my mind. The healer must have noticed my confusion when she next spoke, for she answered quickly. "That is not to say that they love the son less. And every elf is different, some wish for a male. But is has just been my experience that the mothers desire a girl while the fathers desire a boy." I would have said something, had she not hurried into her next question. "Speaking of fathers, has your husband been spending plenty of time with you?" I was taken aback and remained silent for a few minutes.

            "He is the March Warden," I finally managed to stutter. "So he is sometimes delayed in his homecoming. But I know that he loves me and wishes that he could be home more often." The healers smile faded suddenly and I felt fear come over me.

            "Tell him that he must try his best to be home as often as he can," she said seriously. "It is important for your health and well being. Make sure he understands that." I nodded and hopped up off the examining table, wanting to depart from her firm glance and serious manner at once.

            I took the scenic route back to my flet, requiring some time to think. The snow was falling much heavier now and it landed in my blond hair, making it look white. My mind was deeply immersed in its own thoughts, so at first I did not hear Haldir laughing. But when I did, I was tempted to keep on walking, due to my previous bad experiences in the forest when I had heard something and decided to investigate. Yet, I had to find out and could not stop myself. With a deep sigh of determination I rounded the bend to see what my husband was doing.

Elleth: Female elf 


	14. Chapter 14 Determination

Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe all the reviews I got for the last chapter! Thank you so much! Here is my fourteenth chapter, don't worry, I promise you that there are lots more to come. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 14 Determination 

            Haldir was sitting on a fallen log, tears falling from his eyes as his laughter increased in volume. Lintelin sat opposite him on a low hanging tree branch, smiling at my husband. He wiped his eyes and finally got his mirth under control.

            "Oh," he rested his hand upon his side, "that is one of the funniest things I have ever heard! Where did you hear that?"

            "One of my close friends told me such," she said. "I thought the jest was rather amusing myself." I sighed in relief. It was just a joke! He was laughing at a simple joke! I should not have been so paranoid and untrusting of my beloved. I had no reason not to be. A since of peace flowed through me and the knot in my chest loosened considerable. Well, now that I was here I should say hello to him. After all the healer had just told me how vitally important it was to spend as much time with him as I could. I rounded the bend fully, my arms outstretched. 

            "Haldir!" my voice rang through the frosty air. I watched him jump. He had been quite startled which surprised me. Usually his senses were very keen, having been the March Warden for hundreds of years.

            "Elenwen!" he seemed just as equally happy as I ran over to greet him. I let him cradle me in his strong arms and got lost in his sweet embrace. 

            "I am just coming from the healers," I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. The snowflakes were falling silently. I watched as they landed in his golden hair and on top of his shoulders. I must have been equally covered in snow, for he reached up and brushed off my shoulders.

            "Oh and what did they tell you?" he smiled and pulled me closer in an attempt to warm me, even though I wasn't cold. "You shouldn't be out in this weather," he added almost as a side note. "It has to be bad for the babe and you."

            "I am an elf!" now I was laughing. "You read too much into humans, I cannot catch a sickness like them, besides the healers made no mention of it."

            "You are well than?" concern lit his blue eyes.

            "Yes of course I am well," I buried my head in his chest, quite aware that Lintelin was watching us. "But, mayhap you could try to come home early this eve." He had been stroking my back gently, but suddenly paused.

            "Why?" Haldir asked. I nearly started laughing, thinking he was again just teasing me. But when I looked back up into his eyes I saw that he was quite serious. The shock must have shown on my face, for his eyes narrowed as he gazed down at me.

            "It is important for you to spend time with me Haldir," I whispered. "Not just for my happiness, but for the health of our child. The healer just told me such."

            "But I cannot leave my position," his voice was gentle as if explaining something to an elfling. "I am rather busy."

            "You did not appear to be busy when I came upon you," my gaze traveled to Lintelin who remained sitting on the branch. It occurred to me that she had not even greeted me, how utterly rude! "Please Haldir," I looked back up at him, all of my being begging for his love. "Come home with me now. Leave your post early, I wish to spend time with you. Please, please." It was then that I heard a disgruntled noise coming from the other elleth. She had hopped off her branch and was now sauntering over to stand before me.

            "When I first met you Elenwen," the maiden drawled, "I suspected you of being a possessive, selfish elf that did not give her husband any freedom. But because I never judge anyone on my first impressions, I tried to be as pleasant as possible. But now you have just proved that my instincts were right. I cannot believe you! Leave the March Warden alone for Eru's sake! Don't you know that he has a job that he must attend to? He is busy enough without you coming around to disturb him! Please, you are disrupting my training, be gone!"  My mouth was hanging open, I must have looked daft at the moment, but I could not speak. I could not do anything. Haldir was silent. He did not meet my eyes. 

            "Haldir?" I moved closer to him. Why was he not defending me? He had always rushed to my aide when I had called upon him. But now, he would not even look at me. Had I been a brave elleth and a much stronger one at that, I would have stepped forward to slap Lintelin. But now, with my husband silent and my situation dire there was nothing I felt I could do. Finally after a few tense seconds past, he spoke.

            "Go home Elenwen," he muttered softly. "I will try to return early tonight. But I cannot leave with you now. Namaarie." And with that he turned his back to me.

            Before, when something bad had happened regarding Lintelin and my husband, I had flown into despair. Yet now, as I sat in our flet, I felt nothing but pure rage at her. My fists were clenched together tightly and I was trembling. She had crossed the line this time. No longer would I allow that she-elf into my home. No longer would she feast on my food or borrow my weapons. No, I did not want to be a pushover, someone who was trampled on constantly. Now, I was on my knees digging through the deep abyss that was one of our many closets. The child within me seemed to be disturbed by my anger and squirmed forcefully. But this I tried to ignore as I searched for my prey. Finally, my small fingers brushed upon the wood. With a mighty tug I freed it from its prison. My child would be proud of its mother. I propped up my old harp upon my lap. It was small, but finely carved. One of the strings had snapped, but that I could easily repair. Music would once again flow from both my instrument and my mouth. And Lintelin wouldn't be able to take that away from me!

Elleth: Female elf

Namaarie: Farewell


	15. Chapter 15 Stifled

Authors' Note: Oh I cannot tell you how thrilled I am with all the reviews I have received, almost 200! That is more than I could ever have expected! Thank you all so much! Here is my fifteenth chapter which I have decided to post early because of all the great reviews that you have given me. Thanks again! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 15 Stifled

            My quill moved feverishly across the parchment. The sound of its scratching carried throughout the flet along with the scent of winter, heavy in the cold air. Wax dripped from the burning candle giving me light (not that I needed it) to see my writing. The spirit to find my place once more had continued to flow strongly through my veins. It had been another month and I still felt anger boiling within me. Haldir seemed to have sensed my rage, apologizing the minute he had entered the door on that fateful day. He said he had been misguided, not completely understanding what I had meant when I had asked him to come home. I suppose I am a fool, for I believed him. He was my husband and my love for him would never falter. Over the next few weeks my anger towards him ebbed and I allowed him to return to his normal ways, letting him cradle me in his arms and massage the spot at which our child grew. But my feelings toward Lintelin however, remained sour. I refused to see her, I avoided her company completely. If I had not been pregnant I would have done more. In my younger guard days, I will admit that I would not have hesitated to slap her. But now, I was concerned with the safety of my child. All she would have to do was push me and my baby could be put in grave danger. No, I had to put that aside now, things had changed. I was going to be a mother and a mother could not go around picking fights with ellith. I would fight back in a more passive manner. My old talent for music composing was coming back strong and clear. The notes flowed from my mind and the lyrics unfolded like flower petals. I was already thinking ahead. The Summer Festival, a popular one indeed, would be a good time to showcase my talents. I could perform, in the presence of the Lord and Lady themselves. Lintelin would also be present and for her, there would be no escape. But until then, I still showed my husband my love, confident that he would not stray. I just had to concern myself with Lintelin leading him to stray before then. I tired to keep the house clean. I had plenty of time now that I rarely left the flet. For now I was not worried about him, but of the she-elf who would turn to any means to claim him for her own. But maybe I was being naïve. Maybe I was too trusting of him. Maybe I should have clung to his arm during his leave taking, begging him to stay with sorrowful eyes. And as I nestled myself near his collarbone at night, perhaps I should have sobbed, shed all my worries and fears until he comforted and assured me that all was right. But as I did lie in his arms, I kept all my fear and anxiety to myself instead, biting back the tears until my head swam and my throat ached. And as he walked out the door, I smiled softly and watched him go, not moving from my seat. All the while I ran my new mantra through my head. Haldir will not leave. Haldir will not leave, will he?

            Haldir's POV

            Our swords meet briefly, hers scraping the edge of mine as we moved deftly to disarm one another. She was very skilled, possessing the swordsmanship and marksmanship of a true Lorien guard. It would not be long now. Soon she would be ready for work on the borders. I even thought of taking her on as a partner, requesting her rank raised so that she could become a commander. It would be nice to have her on duty with myself. I had grown quite fond of her over these past few months. She had a ready laugh and bright smile, not to mention a kind manner. I had always wondered why her and Elenwen had clashed the way they did. It was because of this that I could not have her to my home. I did want to spend more time with her, but Elenwen had become most distressed when I was late in my homecoming, so that possibility was washed away. I had to finally admit to myself that I felt a slight degree of animosity towards my wife now not that my love for her had waned, but in a sense, I began to tire of her lack of a social life. Perhaps if she had a friend she would not cling to me so. I felt stifled, sometimes wanting to push her away gently as she wrapped her arms around me too tightly. She did not want to let go, she would not let go. It was through this that I know I found myself drawn to the company of Lintelin, who offered a release from her. But still I tried to be loving and caring, promising myself that it was just the effect of the pregnancy and that it would soon cease.

            "You are slow in your parries today sir," Lintelin remarked suddenly, ripping me from my thoughts.

            "Oh," I lowered my weapon signaling for her to stop. "My mind is preoccupied," I answered. There was silence for a few minutes, Lintelin fiddled with her sword and then finally, spoke.

            "Sir, may I ask you something, if it is not too intrusive?"

            "What is that," I was intrigued, what could possible be intrusive?

            'Why did you marry your wife Elenwen?" she asked, her breath coming out in a rush as she looked at me rather pensively, expecting an onslaught of my temper. But I did not anger, in fact I was quite puzzled by her question.

            "Why do you ask? Isn't it obvious that I love her dearly?" I kept my voice as calm and unthreatening as I possibly could, wanting truthful answers to my queries.

            "Well," the maiden dropped her eyes once more and squirmed, "it appears to me that you are very different people. Usually couples have certain things in common which I have not seen in you and your wife." I did not answer, not knowing how. As I was mulling over my thoughts, I noticed that the elleth was edging her way closer towards me. I backed up automatically for some reason, wondering why as I did so. Her next question stunned me deeply. "She stifles you doesn't she? That shouldn't be." I turned away quickly pretending to be involved with my short knives and willing my heart to cease its rapid beating.

            "Come," I was eager to change the subject, "we have much more training to attend to if you wish to be placed on the borders by summer."

Ellith: female elves

Elleth: female elf


	16. Chapter 16 Archery

Authors' Note: Okay, I know that you have all been very patient and have waited so long for Elenwen to start to rebel against Haldir. I am sorry that it has taken so long, but I wanted things to reach a boiling point and because I have made Elenwen such a passive character it has been hard to do. But now, finally she will start to break lose and fight. As for her going to see Galadriel, well I might as well admit now that I've had that planned since the beginning, so that will be coming up soon.  I do hope that this chapter does not make Elenwen seem out of character, if it does let me know and I will change it. The first part of this chapter is told from Lintelin's POV, so I thought that might be an interesting twist. And of course, thank you all so much for the fabulous reviews. I can't believe I have over two hundred! They have really helped and encouraged me! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work

Chapter 16 Archery

Lintelin's POV

            I watched him carefully, my eyes never leaving his beautiful form. Shivers ran down my spine as I took in his broad shoulders and muscular chest. I smiled a little to myself, thinking of his wife, holed up in their flet. No, she was hopefully out of the way now, I could make my move. Elenwen had been easy prey for me, so easy to chew and spit back out. She had backed down immediately, instead of telling me to back off. What a pushover! Since the day I had first met the March Warden and decided to pursue him I had never thought that my task would be so easily accomplished. I would wait a little while longer, let him start to turn to me for comfort and then…well things should unfold nicely. 

            "Lintelin!" his voice broke through my thoughts and I smiled sweetly.

            "Yes sir," I straightened giving him my full attention, not that I had ever really drawn it away from him.

            "Let us concentrate on archery today," Haldir gestured to the training grounds that served as a shooting range.

            "Yes sir," I was quick with my answer, archery being my favorite part of training, for certain reasons. I followed him closely, noting his long smooth strides and straight back. I let a girlish smile creep upon my face, now that his back was turned to me and let my mind wander. I imagined that sniveling wife of his. I couldn't conceive how she would take the news of, "Elenwen I am leaving you for Lintelin." She would probably cry, weakling that she was and beg him to stay. I could just picture it, that she-elf clutching to his arm, imploring that the welfare of their child was more important than anything. Yes, the child would be a problem, but I would not concern myself with it till it finally came about. Now I had more important things to think about.  We arrived at the archery range and I strapped on my quiver and picked up my bow. Haldir ordered me to shoot a few arrows so he could observe my form. I felt giddy, knowing that his eyes were on me and me alone. Then after a few perfect hits, he moved to stand by my side.

            "Lower your arms slightly," he pushed down my arms and I blushed as I felt his hands upon my shoulders. Oh how I loved archery! "Good," he stepped back and I released another arrow. "Perfect," Haldir cried joyfully. You have no idea, I thought.

Haldir's POV 

            She released a few more arrows on my command. Her form was much better now and her aim truer. I nodded to myself and watched as she strung another arrow on her bow. So concentrated was I that I did not even hear my brothers approaching at first. The walked slowly, both talking quietly and looking nervous which was unusual for them.

            "Mae govannen!" I called as I turned to greet them.

            "Mae govannen," they answered in unison almost. I took in their worried, drawn faces and darting glances. 

            "Is something amiss?" I asked quietly so as not disturb Lintelin.

            "No, nothing," Rumil shook his head unable to meet my eyes. Then there came an uncomfortable silence which reigned for a few minutes. Finally Orophin spoke, his voice soft, whispering so as not to alert any others.

            "Haldir would it be possible for us to have a private word with you?" he asked. I was confused, my brothers never asked for a private word. Whatever they needed to say they would say in front of others. I suddenly felt myself succumb to a great sense of foreboding.  

            "Yes of course you may," I was eager to accept. This had to be serious. After informing Lintelin that I had some business to attend to, I allowed them to lead me away from the training grounds and into a more secluded glade. When they were sure of our distance from my student, Rumil spoke.

            "Haldir we are concerned about Elenwen," my youngest brother now managed to meet my eyes. "She rarely leaves the flet and during our last visit, we sensed a great deal of fear and apprehension around her person. She needs you more than ever now. After all she is near eight months into her pregnancy." Eight months, I thought to myself, was she that far along? But I did not have time for calculations, right now I was more interested in what they had to say.

            "And what exactly do you mean by this?" I asked my voice terse. 

            "Mayhap you could cut back on the hours you spend training Lintelin," Orophin said slowly and very cautiously. I sighed, would no one understand?

            "I cannot just take off," I raised my hands and massaged my forehead trying to ward of the absolute aggravation I felt towards them now. "I have work that needs to be done. There is nothing I can do about it, so you all might as well accept that!" I strode off leaving them behind looking quite bewildered.

Elenwen's POV

            It was getting late. I ate my dinner alone now, as usual, there was no sense in waiting and I was hungry. Another month had passed by and Haldir still had not changed his ways. He arrived home late and left early. And when he was home he pushed me away, claiming that he needed some time for himself. At first I had been hurt, why would my husband not want me near? But now, my approach had changed slightly. I massaged my every increasing abdomen and smiled. The child was growing strong, it would only be four more months now, I would have to start thinking of names. It was early spring and a frost still clung to the air. But now the snow was melting and the sound of it running off the roof of our flet near drowned out all other noises. I stood, taking in my hands the food I had prepared for my husband this evening. He would not be home till late tonight, I knew that. I passed by the pantry, there was no use of putting it away for later. Instead I moved to the window and tipped the bowl upside down outside of it. The food fell and my keen ears picked up the sound of it hitting the ground. The only two people I would be cooking for from now on would be me and my child. He could get his food else where if he wished.

            "Oh well," I murmured as I tossed the dish aside, I refused to waste such good food on him.

Mae govannen: Well met

Authors' Note: Well, that chapter only had a little bit of Elenwen in it, but I hoped you enjoyed it just the same.


	17. Chapter 17 Kisses

Authors' Note: Here is my seventeenth chapter. As you can see, this chapter takes place four months after the last one, so Elenwen is full term with her pregnancy. But I do promise you all at least eight more angst filled chapters! Again, I must express my gratitude towards all of my reviewers. I really cannot tell you how much your feedback has meant to me! Thank you so much! If there weren't so many of you, I would thank you each personally like I used to do, but I think that would make this authors note longer than the chapter itself! I have also been contemplating on writing a prequel to this story, about how Haldir and Elenwen met, and about her career as a guard member. It would also include more of a background on Elenwen's family and her fear social situations, and of course romance! Well, tell me what you think about that and if you think it is a good idea, I do promise to post it right after I finish this one. Thanks again! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 17 Kisses

            The harp strings became tense beneath my fingers. Notes of music sounded throughout my empty flet. I hummed a little, not wanting to exhaust my voice so close to the festival. I had to preserve it. I would not want to make a fool of myself. It was early summer, the cool spring air had been replaced with the sun's heat and I began to feel ill from it. I sighed, glancing down at my now large abdomen. It had been twelve months, a whole year. Fear presided over me at last. The baby would come soon, very soon. In fact I had inquired if the healers thought it best for me to perform during the Festival. They said it would be fine, as long as I got plenty of rest the day before. So instead of singing for hours, or straining over housework, I sat in a comfortable chair on the terrace of our flet, my harp in hand, trying to catch a breeze in the dim twilight. But in truth the housework had not been much of a difficulty. I had given up much of it, making Haldir pick up the slack. But since he was rarely home, that meant that most of it went undone. His hours of work had remained the same these past few months, late in coming home, early in leaving. Sometimes I suspected that he was not training Lintelin as forcefully as he had been a few months ago. He seemed to spend more time talking with her now, then anything else. I on the other hand, had cut back the amount that I spoke to him. He was happy with this, being slightly more affectionate, towards me. My husband had dropped all sense of animosity now that I refused to cling to him. But should I have clung to him? Mayhap he thought I did not care anymore, which was utterly false. Mayhap that is why he showed me more warmth. I did care for him though and still loved him as much as I had the day we married, but if he wanted to avoid my company, then I would not cook or clean for him. This seemed to go unnoticed though, he just thought I had finally taken his advice in regards to my pregnancy and rested more. Oh it was hopeless! Whether I gave him too much attention or too little attention he remained oblivious to my fears. There was only one way that I could possible get through to him now. I ran the lyrics of my song in my head once more. He could always decipher the hiding meanings that I kept in my music, perhaps then he would finally realize. I laid the harp by the side of my chair and rubbed my large abdomen.

            "Do not fear my child," I whispered through the night. "We shall win your father back as of yet."

Narrative POV

            He sat in the glade with her, a mug of strong ale clasped in his hand. Lintelin laughed playfully and batted her eyelashes. The March Warden smiled in a lopsided manner, his gaze unfocused and unsteady. The elleth drew closer and whispered in his ear. He was still completely oblivious to the turn their innocent night out had taken. Perhaps it was the alcohol, or perhaps it was that he could not feel out this maiden as he could his own wife. But still he remained unmindful, thinking nothing of it. Lintelin however couldn't have been more pleased. This was going just the way she had planned. Soon, she would have to wait no longer. Yet even in his drunken stage, Haldir realized that it was getting late and he did need to return home to Elenwen. He stood, stumbling a little and spilling his drink. But Lintelin pulled him down and then, planted her lips firmly against his. He gasped and pulled back slightly, but did not break the kiss.

Elenwen's POV

            He was later than usual tonight. Normally he returned home just as I laid myself down to sleep. But now I had been resting for an hour or so. I shifted, trying to get comfortable under the weight of my child. I did not know how much more of this I could take. It was one thing for me to not do his laundry or prepare his dinner, but it was another to finally admit my fears to him. I was not so much frightened to be wrong, but to be right. What would he say? Would he deny it? Would he leave? No, elves never parted company. Once they were married they stayed together for eternity. I would have to come clean with my feelings. Perhaps after the Festival if he still did not see my worry, then I would ask him outright. Then I would learn the truth. The door flew open so suddenly that I jumped up out of bed, completely startled. My husband staggered into our room. I quickly rolled to my other side, pretending to sleep. He smelled strongly of ale and Haldir was not a big drinker. But something else caught my attention, a different scent, the scent of Lintelin. The bed dipped down as he all but dropped onto it.

            "Elenwen," he whispered, his words considerably slurred. Do I dare answer him? "Are you awake meleth nin?" I mumbled something, something incoherent. He moved over and wrapped his arm around my waist, planting sloppy kisses upon my face. I shuddered, another elleth had kissed him this night, I just knew it.

            "Haldir," what was there for me to say except his name? I could not ask him tonight, I would not. He pulled me closer and kissed my lips. I gagged almost, knowing that another's had been on them. He was smiling, too intoxicated to be aware of anything, he could not possible give me a straight answer. I had no choice now but to wait and hope that he would recall what had happened earlier this night. He caressed my face gently, murmuring my name. Suddenly I was filled with rage. How dare he do this?! How dare he stay out with that she-elf and then return home to me like nothing had taken place?! How dare he even think of pretending to love me?! With my strong sense of utter anger, I pushed him off the bed and onto the floor where he laid in a confused heap. "You shall sleep there tonight!" I cried, turning away from him. He looked bewildered, but did not protest. In a few minutes I heard his heavy breathing, knowing he had fallen to sleep.

Meleth nin: My love

Elleth: Female elf


	18. Chapter 18 Festivities

Author's Note: Here is my eighteenth chapter! I must thank you all again for your reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I am so glad you are all enjoying this story! I have decided to do the prequel of this story and I do hope it will be as successful as this one. I was also wondering if any of you have any suggestions on what the gender of the baby should be. I know that one of you suggested a boy, but I have not made up my mind fully yet, so let me know what you think. Thanks again for the great reviews! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 18 Festivities

            Morning birds twittered joyfully in the trees. I rolled over slowly, letting the sleep clear from my eyes. My memory of last night was still hazy. Hadn't something bad happened? I struggled to free my mind of dreams, feeling a dead weight lying in my chest, the evidence of a new worry. I moved over, the bed seemed somewhat light, the absence of my husband clearly showing. Suddenly the events of the previous evening flooded back to me. He had kissed her! I had sensed it. Then, what had had happened? Ah, that's right; I had shoved him out of the bed, condemning him to a night on the floor. I rose to my knees and crawled over to peer off the side of my bed. The space on the floor was empty. I swallowed, where had he gotten to? A sound coming from the main room alerted my attention.

            "Elenwen, meleth nin?" a questioning voice rang through our home. It was Haldir, did I dare answer? His voice seemed slightly gravelly, as if his throat pained him. I stood slowly, moving cautiously out of the bedroom. It was a beautiful morning, the sun slanted through the leaves of the trees, painting the rooms with splotches of light. Haldir was standing upon our terrace, his long blond hair reflecting the sun's rays. The sky was a gentle blue, the same color as his serene eyes. The air was warm, but not stifling as the summer afternoon air tended to be, but sweet and lovable, just as he was. I felt my heart melting against my will. Haldir turned and smiled at me, a loving, kind smile that I had not received in so long. Dark circles lined his creaseless eyes and his face was rather pale, but all in all, he appeared just as handsome as the day I had first laid my sight upon him. It took all of my elven strength not to rush right into his arms and be comforted. I reminded myself of what he had done and I had to follow through with my convictions and inquire as to the nature of the kiss he had shared with Lintelin. Hopefully, he would remember it, for as of now his memory of me pushing him out of our bed seemed dim. He beckoned to me, bidding for me to join him.

 "Come my dear," he whispered softly and extended his arm to pull me into his embrace. I smiled weakly and moved nearer to him, still fighting my inner war. "Did you sleep well?" he wrapped his arms around my shoulders tightly. "Oh, it is such beautiful morning," he added almost as a side note. 

"Fine," I muttered. "I slept fine." He chuckled and kissed the top if my hair.

"I think I must have fallen out of bed last night," Haldir laughed quietly, "for when I awoke I was on the floor!" So he did not recall what had taken place. I sighed sadly, what was I to do now? Even if I did question him, he would not be able to answer me truthfully, for his memory lacked much. I would have to wait, like I had originally planned. Tonight seemed like an age away, instead of only a few mere hours. I bid myself to be patient and enjoy this time with him, for he was in such a loving mood. I shut my eyes tightly and rested my head against his chest. I would not fight him now, I was too tired to. Depending on how things went this evening and how he took the message of my song, these might be the last hours of happiness I would share with him and that saddened me to no end. 

I scrutinized my appearance in a large hanging mirror. A silver circlet rested upon my blond hair, which I had scrubbed for hours to get the desired affect of a gentle sheen. I wore a loose, light blue dress that matched my eyes and rested lightly against my rotund abdomen. A small pendant rested upon my chest. It was a silver star, fashioned in the elven style, with many intricacies and curves. Haldir had given it to me, as a wedding present. It was a symbol of our love and fidelity to each other. Fidelity? Never before had this word meant so much to me as it did now. I heard footsteps behind me. Haldir came to stand by my side. He was wearing his best uniform with pride, for he despised dress robes and the Captain of the guard was expected to wear his uniform to show his rank. He had a small pendant resting upon his chest as well. It was the pendant I had given him, almost a twin of mine, but made for a male instead. I rested my hand against it, not meeting his eyes.

"You look beautiful," he whispered kindly into my ear. I nodded, not taking my eyes of the pendant. Silently I prayed to the Valar that he would remember its meaning. 

The blanket of twilight had cast itself over our land. The night birds twittered softly, while the trickle of water and sweet ring of chimes rang through the warm air. He linked his arm with mine and smiled comfortingly down at me. I clutched my harp in my free hand, feeling a slight nervousness trickle down my spine like cold water. I had not performed in many years and I wondered if my voice was still as good as it used to be. The glade in which the festival was to take place was full of elves. The greeted us in turn, some bowing in respect to Haldir. Rumil and Orophin hastened over to us when the finally caught sight of our presence. I took comfort in them, my dear brothers-in-law, knowing I could always depend on them for aide. Many of the guard members approached Haldir, showing great reverence to their commander and greeting me with equal respect. I blushed unwillingly at their kind comments. I spotted Lintelin in the far corner and immediately dropped my gaze to ground. I did not want to attract her attention and draw her over to my husband. But I knew that before the night was over, I would unfortunately be forced to make her acquaintance once more. In the very back of glade, my eyes met the gaze of a pair of depthless blue eyes. Lady Galadriel smiled down at me. She was searching my mind, I could feel it. The Lady of the Wood sensed my discomfort and sadness.

"Elenwen!" she called softly and held out her hand. "Come here dear child, I wish to speak to you."

Meleth nin: My love

Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger! I do truly apologize. Most of the time when I am writing a chapter, I do not intend to end it as one, but it just comes out that way. So sorry for that, but I do hope that you enjoyed it!


	19. Chapter 19 Discussions

Author's Note: Here is my nineteenth chapter. Wow! I can't believe how long this story has gotten. Again, I must thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I cannot thank you all enough! Thanks again! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 19 Discussions

            I looked up to meet my husband's eyes and gave him a frightened stare. But Haldir just smiled down at me, gently urging me forward to talk to the Lady. I balked slightly, grabbing onto his wrist in protest. I was not a very sociable elf and talking to the Lady of Lorien herself terrified me. She could read the minds of others and peer into their hearts, seeing their most inner feelings and doubts. This did not make me all the more keen on discussing anything with her and now, in my throes of panic, I found my own husband abandoning me. Well, to be quite honest that didn't surprise me, the way things were going of late.

            "Go, go," Haldir was pushing me forward. "She wishes to speak to you, do not be anxious." I had no choice, I would be forced to. So, with grim determination I clutched my harp tightly in my hand and moved forward. The Lady Galadriel smiled kindly as I curtsied clumsily, my large abdomen preventing much of the formality. 

            "Oh, Elenwen there is no need for that," she said, her smile growing bigger. I tired to smile myself, but panic gripped my being and froze my facial muscles. I watched as Haldir moved off, disappearing into the crowd. I had never felt so alone, utterly lost in a sea of faces and bodies. Galadriel was speaking, I did not even notice. I quickly snapped my attention back to her, dropping my gaze to the ground and trying to stare at my feet in their satin blue shoes but failing due to my rotund abdomen. "How are you feeling dear?" she was saying. "I know that your child is due to be born soon, when is it exactly?"

            "Any day now hiril nin," I murmured, my voice soft from nerves. I knew that she was quite aware of how far my pregnancy was, but was just trying to make conversation and be polite.

            "Have you thought of any names yet?" she asked gently.

            "No hiril nin," I managed to respond, swallowing the bile that had begun to rise in my throat as she spoke. "I have decided to wait until after the birth and then choose a name."

            "Ah, that is smart," Galadriel replied softly. "Lord Celeborn and I had not chosen a name for our daughter Celebrian until after her birth as well. Tell me child, has the March Warden suggested any names?" 

            "No hiril nin," I squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze, I could tell that she was looking me over carefully, observing my nervous manner and searching my soul. I swallowed hard and made a strange gagging noise, causing me to blush a deeper shade of red. 

            "Is there anything wrong Elenwen dear?" the Lady asked. I looked down at my trembling hands and realized that it didn't take the Lady of Light herself to notice that things weren't right. I was struggling to appear calm and nonchalant, when in reality my nerves were on edge. I was nervous about performing for the first time in years and even more worried about my current situation with Haldir. If he didn't sense my angst through the lyrics of the song, I would have to face him and that was something I just didn't want to do. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, feeling dizziness swamp me. 

            "No Lady Galadriel," I finally answered, feeling my heart beat rapidly in my chest as the lie slipped from my mouth. Oh, why was I even bothering to play dumb?! It made no sense when I stood before the one of the most powerful elves in Middle-Earth! She seemed to feel my utmost distress and being as kind as she was, changed the subject quickly.

            "So I hear you are going to perform tonight. It has been quite a while since you graced us with your lovely voice, has it not?"

            "Yes hiril nin," I managed a weak grin. "After much deliberation I have decided that it would be nice to sing again." Try pure revenge against another elleth, I thought bitterly to myself, for once not caring if she interrupted my thoughts. Should I tell her about Lintelin? After all she was a wife as well and she should understand. Shouldn't she? No, it was my own personal business. I would not trouble her with it. Finally, I raised my eyes to meet hers, knowing that my decision had been the right one. She seemed to sense it to as she smiled kindly once more and bowed her head slowly, signaling the end to our conversation.

            "Well Elenwen," she said, "I am so glad to here that you are doing well and I look forward to hearing the news announcing the birth of your child." I mumbled a thank you and curtsied once more.  Then as if he had been summoned, Haldir appeared by my side, bowing in respect to the Lady as well. He took my arm once more and led me away, into the crowd of the many elves.

Narrative POV

            The Lady Galadriel watched Haldir and Elenwen's retreating backs as they slowly disappeared into the thick of the crowd. When they were gone from view she turned to see her own husband Lord Celeborn standing by with a concerned look upon his handsome face. She moved closer, allowing him to take her arm and whisper in her ear.

            "She did not mention anything, did she?" he questioned her quietly.

            "No my dear I am afraid the poor thing said nothing," the Lady of the Galadhrim responded sadly.

            "Are you going to question her further, my beloved?" Celeborn asked.

            "We must be patient in all things hir nin," she answered, her voice holding thousands of years of knowledge upon it. "I foresee that Elenwen will not much longer be able to keep her worries hidden. She will begin to find it more and more difficult indeed, in fact right now I sensed that she was about to falter in her strength finally, after all there is only so much one can take."

            "And what of Haldir?" the Lord inquired. "Do you know if he is in truth being unfaithful towards his wife?"

            "That my Lord Celeborn I have not the heart to venture into," Galadriel sighed sorrowfully. "The truth will expose itself in some manner quite soon, I fear, whether it is good or bad. All we have to do is wait." Celeborn met his wife's gaze for a few seconds and then turned his attention back towards the festival. 

            "Aye," he replied. 'I believe that you are correct."

Hiril nin: My lady

Hir nin: My lord


	20. Chapter 20 Singing

Author's Note: Well here is my twentieth chapter. I am warning you all now that it is a major cliffhanger. I do apologize for this and I am sorry for all the other cliffhangers I have left you with and I promise that the next chapter will not be one. But I still cannot believe all the reviews I have gotten, over three hundred! Wow! That is amazing! Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 20 Singing

            At first Haldir did not question me on my discussion with Galadriel. I suppose he just assumed that she had inquired as to my pregnancy and gave not a second thought to it. A part of me almost wished that he would question our conversation, perhaps then it would make it easier on me to question his whereabouts and relationship with Lintelin. We moved over to a buffet style table that was near groaning under the weight of many sumptuous delicacies. But this evening I was not plagued with any sort of hunger, in fact, I felt slightly faint from either the heat or my own nerves. Haldir and I moved along the table and I noted his surprise as I turned up my nose at everything offered to me. I was pouring myself a glass of cool water to quench my thirst, when I casually glanced to the side, catching the gaze of Lintelin. Immediately, I spun around and moved closer to my husband. She had been some ways down the table, moving slowly in line with the others.

            "My dear, what is the matter?" Haldir asked as he picked through a platter of cold meats. "You seem quite agitated of a sudden, more than usually that is." I smiled weakly at his jest, not in the mood or mind set for teasing him back. 

            "Nothing," I mumbled pretending to find great interest in my goblet. I felt him gently touch my face of a sudden and he lifted my chin up to gaze at me fully. I recalled that morning so long ago, when he had first told me that I would be once again joining him on the guard. How happy I had been then, most of my cares melting away in the light that was his sweet smile. Things had changed greatly since then, all the worries I had endured all the ups and the downs. Guilt had lined Haldir's eyes then, was it still there? I searched their blue depths, endless they almost seemed now. So many emotions swirled in those azure orbs, one intertwining with the other, creating a whirlpool of feelings. I could not decipher them and would not even try. Suddenly, as I stepped back for a second, I saw myself reflected in them. Small and meek I looked, with a pair of frightened eyes gazing back into his. I turned away, breaking the tender moment between us. 

"We should join your brothers," I spoke, my voice quiet. "I believe they are expecting us."

"Ah," Haldir balanced his plate to hold it more steadily, "it would be rude of us to be late." I forced a laugh to break the tension. It was a known fact that Rumil and Orophin were never on time to their engagements. We moved over to an area set aside for dining, in the opposite corner from the dance floor. My brothers-in-law were of course not there, so we settled ourselves to wait for their arrival.  Small lanterns were hung from above on silver banners bearing many different elven symbols. They cast an ethereal light upon us, reflecting off the circlets and other jewels that adorned many. Rumil and Orophin came shortly after, carrying their own over laden plates and goblets of wine. I was happy to see them once more enjoying their kind conversation and amusing jests. Lintelin entered the area a little while after them, but to my great relief she moved far away from us, joining some other ellith. I laughed and was merry during our meal, picking off Haldir's plate every now and then. An hour or so passed and the dinner commenced. My heart had begun to beat more rapidly, knowing that the time for the musicians and singers to perform was fast approaching. First though, there would be music for dancing and a slow tune was picked up the instant we left the feasting corner. Haldir and I used to love to dance (myself never being that good at it) seizing any opportunity that we could. He looked down questioningly at me and I sighed. My large abdomen would prevent us from joining in on the more feverish dances, but I was sure we could still waltz. Haldir too seemed to have come to this conclusion, for he took my hand gently in his and pulled me toward the dance floor.

"Come meleth nin," he was smiling, "it has been so long since we have danced." I consented and allowed myself to be led gracefully around in measured movements. Haldir was as graceful as ever and after a few awkward minutes I actually managed to pick up the steps correctly and began to enjoy myself. The dance came to a close and the musicians began to look for the singers. I swallowed, now realizing just how many elves there were in glade. My beloved smiled in an encouraging manner and Rumil handed me my harp which he had held during the dance. I nodded my thanks and let them wish me luck as I saw them move off, melting into the crowd, becoming one with all the others. The musicians were looking at me almost expectantly and I forced a smile.

"Will you be joining us this evening?" one male asked.

"Yes," I replied. They seemed to doubt my talents but moved over to make room for me nevertheless. "You need not join me," I said as I seated myself upon a small wooden chair. "I shall be singing solo and my harp is the only instrument I need to accompany me." This caused further raised eyebrows and some muttered exclamations of disbelief. I swiveled in my seat and faced my audience. Silence fell over the glade and I took a deep breath before beginning. The harp strings were pulled taut beneath my fingers and for the first time in my life, I felt like I had fallen right into place. This was where I should have been all those years. Completely wasted were they, but I tried not to let these thoughts enter my mind as I played. I had not exercised my voice in such a manner in many long years. I had a rather high voice, but that was not uncommon for females, especially those who excelled in the area of musical talents. I took another deep breath and let my voice ring throughout the glade, praying to the Valar that I would not forget the lyrics.

"Of far off lands and times I sing

When the old songs did loudly ring

When you left my own side

So with another to run and hide

'My love,' I cried, 'do not leave!'

As I a mournful sob did heave

But leave you did and alone I stand

Along the sun's setting band

Yet in this land, my heart does ache

For the one whom me, did forsake

Does he dwell upon these shores?

Or far from where my heart implores?

A crystal tear falls from each starlit orb

While a pain my heart does absorb

Alone I dwell, with none to love

Save the flying white winged dove"

I finished my song, hearing the last twangs of the harp's string echo through the glade. Applause met my ears and I sighed with relief. The company in the glade was smiling and cheers sounded gleefully through the air. In a far off corner, secluded from the rest, my eyes met the Lady's. She smiled brightly and nodded in approval. I felt elated and chanced a glance back at the other musicians. They seemed slightly stunned and looked at me with much more respect than before. I stood slowly and curtsied, trying not to appear too clumsy. The applause grew in volume and I curtsied once more then moved off quickly to find Haldir. Many of the elves barred my way, congratulating me fervently and complementing me on both my voice and harp. It took a few minutes but I finally managed to break from the crowd and make my way over to the appointed meeting place I had arrange with Haldir. But when I got there, I felt my breath catch in my throat. There he was, completely oblivious to me. He was sitting with Lintelin, deep in conversation with her. I was sure he had not heard a word or a note of my song but I pushed forward anyway.

"Haldir!" my voice was harsh, colder than I had intended it to be. "Did you enjoy my song?" I myself could hear the sarcasm dripping from my question. And then my husband made the biggest mistake of our entire married life.

"What song?" he asked ignorantly. Tears sprang from my eyes and I quietly slipped away, letting my harp fall to the ground with a small thud and not heeding his calls to me. I ran as fast as I could, hearing the sounds of the festival behind me. I was off to the side in the trees. There was a small gap in their branches and from there I watched Haldir gazing around looking quiet abashed by my sudden leave-taking. I felt disgusted and enraged, my whole body trembling. No longer would I endure this torture! I would take action, do something to show him how hurt and angry I was. But before I could even draw another breath, a great pain shook my body. I doubled over and clutched my abdomen. I was in labor.

Ellith: Female elves

Meleth nin: My love

Author's Note: So what did you think? Did the song make any sense? I hope so. Anyway, sorry again for the cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed!


	21. Chapter 21 Birth

Author's Note: Wow! I cannot believe all the reviews I have received for that last chapter! Well, to be honest I cannot believe all the reviews I have received for this whole story! Thank you all so much!  And yes, that song is an original composition. Now this chapter I found particularly difficult to write for it is also completely from Haldir's POV, so I hope it is good. And I know that everything will seem okay by the end of this chapter, but there will still be the unresolved issue of Haldir's possible infidelity and Elenwen confronting him on that with the help of Galadriel, so I do promise you a few more chapters. Thanks again! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 21 Birth

Haldir's POV

            "Elenwen! Elenwen!" my voice was soft, so as no one would hear my frantic calls. Oh where could she have gotten too? My wife had run off, leaving the Festival behind for some strange reason. It must have been something I said, perhaps it was the fact that I had been talking to Lintelin. I knew she hated the elleth, but I did not think she would mind me having a casual conversation with her. I thought back to the moment she had disappeared; tears had been streaming freely down her pale face. What had I done to upset her so greatly? The other elves present had given me looks of contempt when my wife had fled. My own brothers seemed to cover their faces in shame almost. Only Lintelin appeared unruffled, in fact she had been smiling. Things were not right. I could feel a chill running down my spine. Years of being a commander had given me an extra sense when it came to trouble. I had discreetly moved in the direction that my beloved had run, trying to attract as little attention to myself as possible. Now I was searching the woods adjacent to the Festival grounds, moving as quietly as I could. I chorused her name over and over again. So my surprise was great when I heard my own name called.

            "Haldir! Haldir!" it was my brother Orophin. His voice carried a great amount of tension and worry in it.

            "Orophin!" I spun around and headed in the direction where the voice had first sounded. "What is amiss?" I asked as I finally emerged from the thicket.

            "The Lady wishes your presence immediately," my younger brother said, wringing his hands in anxiety. 

            "Does she know that Elenwen is nowhere to be found?" I hissed uncharacteristically down at him.

            "I suspect so," he tugged at my arm pulling me back into the Festival. We moved quickly through the crowd, our heads down, murmuring apologies to any unfortunate elf we may bump into. The Lady was standing with Lord Celeborn and as usual her face was unreadable. I bowed deeply and then straightened, allowing a worried look to curl upon my countenance.

            "Captain," her voice was soft. There was strange light in her eyes that I had never seen before. "I believe you have misplaced your wife."

            "Aye," I moved nervously, shifting my feet slightly.

            "Well, we have just received a message from the healers informing us that your wife has started her labor," the Lady observed me coolly, an amused look crossing her face.

            "She is in labor?!" my mind reeled and I felt swamped with dizziness. 

            "Yes," Galadriel nodded slowly, "I suggest that you attend to her right away, the baby could come at anytime now." I shook my head vigorously and began to move in the direction of the healers' flet. 

            "Thank you hiril nin," I said as I passed her, but suddenly she reached out to grab my forearm. I was startled at first by this strange action and stared back at her.

            "Tell me, Haldir," her voice was barely above a whisper, "did you enjoy her song?" I took a step back, was this not the question that Elenwen had asked me just before her leave-taking?

            "Yes," I answered slowly, too preoccupied in my own thoughts.

            "Good," she replied. "Be on your way then." 

            I made it to the healers' flet in less than ten minutes, my heart pounding in my chest, fear gripping to my very being. What if something happened to the baby? What if something happened to Elenwen? What if something happened to both of them? How could I live? I tried in vain to push these tortuous thoughts from my mind. But any attempt to calm myself was shattered as a cry filled with pain broke the stillness of the flet. It was Elenwen, I was sure of it. Never before had I heard her cry out in such a manner. My heart lurched and I gasped, as she screamed again. My ears ached and I all but turned in a circle to discover where the sound was coming from. A door down the hallway swung open suddenly and out stepped a healer, the same one who had been tending to my wife throughout her pregnancy. She was an older, motherly elleth with a ready smile. Yet right now she could offer me almost no comfort as I searched for my beloved.

            "Ah Captain Haldir!" she stepped forward, a broad grin tracing its way upon her lips, "I thought I heard someone enter, we've been expecting you." She was so calm and unflustered while I, the seasoned March Warden felt positively faint. 

            "Where is she?" my manner was more forceful than I had intended it to be. "The Lady told me that my wife was in labor, about to have our child."

            "Well, I do not know if she is about to have the child, that can take some time," the healer said. "But she is in labor. Oh, the poor thing is so nervous. She came to us quite distressed. We have been waiting for your arrival for I know she will calm the moment she sees you. Come, I will bring you to her!" With that, the elleth turned on her heel and moved back into the room from which she had originally exited. I followed her pensively, trying to mask my fear from my already fearful wife. She was lying on a large bed, her blond hair in complete disarray and her normally pale face flushed with heat and drenched with sweat. A few other healers (all female) had gathered around her. They were trying their best to soothe her. One was even grasping her hand and kneeling by her bedside. 

            "Elenwen meleth nin," my voice was soft as I moved to take the spot of the other healer. I grasped onto her hand, feeling her sweaty palm enclosed in mine. "I am here now, do not worry, everything is going to be fine." I suppose I had expected her to look happy or relieved at my words, but whatever I had expected, it was nothing close to what she did. She slapped me, hard. My head snapped to the side, feeling the sting of her hand against my cheek.

            "You son of an orc!" she screeched in a tone very unlike her sweet loving one. I stared dumbly at her, my mind completely blank, "how dare you encourage me to sing and then not even listen to my song?!"

            "But…but," I stuttered, catching a glimpse of the shock on the faces of the healers, "I did listen to your song, you ran off before I could say anything. In fact I was talking to Lintelin about it. It was absolutely beautiful."

            "Then why did you say "what song?" when I inquired if you enjoyed it," she shouted, I had never seen her so angry.

            "I did not hear your question," I responded truthfully. "The glade was rather noisy, I am sorry if I phrased it in a manner that made it seem like I wasn't paying attention. I was simply trying to repeat your question." After I had said this I saw a barrage of emotions come over her face. She seemed sad almost, looking at me with woeful eyes. She was about to speak when another pain shook her body. My dear wife cried out and clasped my hand tightly. "Hush, hush," I murmured softly sensing the healers leave the room one by one. Elenwen did not answer, but I saw tears gather in her eyes.

            The hours passed by slowly, seeming to last forever. The healers had informed us that it might take awhile for our child to be born. We sat in silence mostly, which was only disrupted by Elenwen's cries. She slept a little, during the late hours of the night. I however did not doze. I thought of my becoming a father in a few mere hours. So much had changed and would change. Our priorities would be rearranged and I was almost sure that we had a few sleepless months ahead of us. But that did not trouble me, I would be happy to care for our child. The sun was rising and its first golden rays fell upon Elenwen and me. She shifted suddenly and then cried out.

            "Haldir, the baby's coming!" she whimpered. I snapped out of my stupor and moved closer to her. "Get a healer!" I could clearly sense the panic in her voice. But before I could even stand, the door burst open and in rushed several of the healers, who had apparently heard her shouts. Elenwen was sobbing; I had never seen her so frightened. I tired to hush her, but it was useless. 

            "Come dear, you must push! Push!" one healer urged. Elenwen followed their instructions, her face scrunching up with effort. I moved closer to her and rested my hands upon her shoulders to support her body us she pushed. Her head was on my chest and I could see the tears mingled with sweat trailing down her face. I tried to remain calm so she would not pick up on my own worry, but as I whispered encouragements I could hear my own voice shaking. "Once more push once more!" another healer shouted. My wife screamed and gave one more push, before falling back onto my chest again. A sharp, little cry reached my ears. The healers made joyful exclamations and one cried out to us.

            "It is a girl! You have a healthy daughter!" Elenwen was sobbing once more, but this time not from fear. She was handed a small bundle of blankets that wailed shrilly. 

            "Haldir! Haldir!" she cried, I felt numb with joy. She lifted the bundle closer to me and I peered into it. Staring back at me were a pair of azure eyes, lined with tears, my daughter ceased her crying at the sight of her parents. My own tears were now streaming down my face as Elenwen handed her to me. I cradled the bundle gently, not knowing what to say. "We have a daughter!" I felt Elenwen's hand on my arm, her voice was hoarse and she emitted sobs every now and then. I leaned down and kissed my wife, feeling her great exhaustion. "We have a daughter!" she chorused over and over again, I looked up at the healers and they smiled brightly at me.

            "We shall leave you and your family alone sir," one said and they exited. My wife beside me sighed and I saw her eyes cloud over as she fell into sleep. I leaned down and kissed her brow wishing her sweet dreams. Then I turned my attention back to my dear child. The baby whimpered and I rocked her back and forth slowly making soothing noises.

            "Hush, hush, my little one," I whispered. "Ada is here, Ada is here." The babe quieted and stared up at me with great curiosity. She had a tuft of blond hair and a beautiful bright face. The infant had Elenwen's nose and my lips. I sniffled and felt my tears finally stay. The sun was shining through the gauzy curtains, casting a radiant light across the room this morn. "Laeranor," I mumbled, watching my daughter. "That shall be your name."

Meleth nin: My love

Ada: Father

Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do promise you at least three more chapters, for this story is not over yet!  And by the way, Laeranor means "Summer Sun." Thanks again! 


	22. Chapter 22 Breakdown

Author's Note: I am sorry it has taken me awhile to post this chapter, but I have been very busy. Thank you for your patience and reviews! I still cannot believe that I have over three hundred! Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 22 Breakdown

Laeranor was crying. Her shrill wails rang throughout our flet. I groaned inwardly and rolled over, noting the empty place besides me. I flet my pulse quicken and my blood begin to boil. He was gone, again. I suppose I should not be surprised, but with it only being a week after the birth of his first child, I would have thought that he would have the decency to at least stay a little longer. But no, my husband had to be out the door at first light. Laeranor's cries grew more persistent and my head ached. I pushed myself up weakly, feeling my limbs shake as I did so. Caring for a newborn infant had been one of the most difficult tasks I had ever been faced with. However, she was not just any infant, she was my daughter. It had been love at first sight, the moment I laid my eyes upon her. She had azure eyes, the same color as Haldir's and golden hair. Laeranor, the name was fitting, yet I could not help but feel a small degree of anger caused by being slighted in naming her. I was her mother for Elbereth's sake! I had carried her in my womb for a year! I knew that I was being ridiculous, as I would have probably chosen the name myself. Yet, I wished that Haldir had waited until I was awake before deciding her name. I managed to crawl out of bed and made my way slowly to her crib which sat near the wall. I was still weak from giving birth and staying up late into the night trying to soothe my child had taken its toll on me. I was exhausted and angry, not to mention depressed. My husband had stayed with me until I was finally able to return to our flet. But now that I was home, he had run off as usual. I was near the breaking point, feeling my frazzled nerves at an end. I would worry no more over him, that time had passed. He would either heed what I had to say or face my wrath. I had had enough, no more of this folly, or dancing around the subject. If he was being unfaithful to me, he would come to regret it. I would not have Laeranor grow up with an absent father. I leaned over the side of the crib, making soothing noises.

"Hush, hush," I whispered, lifting her into my arms. "I am here, Naneth is here. Do not worry, my child I shall always care for you." She stayed her cries and I felt her body relax in my hold. I tried to hum a lullaby, but my throat had grown dry of a sudden. It was the first time I had admitted to myself, that my husband was possibly being unfaithful. I had always tried to conjure up excuses for it. He had kissed Lintelin in the manner of friendship, some elves did this. But I could no longer lie to myself, Laeranor deserved better. I would force Haldir to finally be truthful with me, it was the only way.

I was crying, salty tears pouring down my cheeks. Laeranor sensed her mother's distress and wailed in my arms as well. I could not quiet her, not until I quieted myself. It was nearing the time for Haldir to return from his duty and my nerve had finally begun to falter. The truth was so imminent, so close that I could feel its cold hand gripping upon me. Fear was rising slowly within my heart. What if the truth was horrible? Could I bear it? What would become of us? No, I must be strong, strong for my daughter. I had to show her the strength and will that she someday must possess. I struggled to pull myself together, bidding the rage that I had not so long ago felt to return to me. But I could not stop crying for some reason. I do not know what I would have done if the door had not opened just then. My head snapped up, yet my sobs continued. I heard someone move carefully into our flet. However their footsteps were much lighter and more delicate than Haldir's. Then I sensed another person enter behind the first. I clutched Laeranor to me, hoping that it would not be someone that I did not wish to see in my current state. Lady Galadriel stepped into the room closely followed by the healer who had delivered Laeranor. A look of great sadness passed across the Lady's face and she threw a glance in the healer's direction.

"Oh Elenwen," she murmured sadly. "Is your fear for you husband's infidelity that pronounced now?" How did she know? I managed to swallow back my shock and nodded slowly, rocking my baby gently. "Come, come," the lady drew closer and held out her arms for my child. At first I was reluctant to hand her over.

"No," I sobbed. "Please, she is the only one I have left!"

"But you need your rest my child," the healer piped up from behind Galadriel. "Let me tend to little Laeranor, while you calm yourself." After a few minutes I handed the infant over to the healer.

"Send for another healer to bring calming tea," the Lady ordered the other as she left the room, Laeranor in arm. The elleth nodded and I heard her begin to sing a soft lullaby to my child as she moved towards the door. "Elenwen my dear," Galadriel sighed as she moved to sit on the bed next to me, "how long have you suffered so?"

"I cannot do it anymore," I was near hysterics. "I cannot not take it, my soul shall crumble! But I love him so dearly, what do I do if he tells me that he has been unfaithful?"

"Do not ponder on that now, child," she laid a comforting hand upon my shoulder. "First you must rest. This past year has taken quite a toll upon you. You owe it to Laeranor to confront Haldir and learn the truth."

"I know, I know," I mumbled sorrowfully. Suddenly I felt the rage take hold of me once more. "How dare he do this to me? After all that I have done for him, after all the love and caring that I have shown him over the years."

"You do not now if he has strayed," Galadriel comforted. "It may all be a misunderstanding." The door creaked open once more and another healer entered caring a steaming mug. She bade me drink it and I complied, downing the bitter liquid.

"I feel so alone," I muttered through my sobs.

"You are not alone," the Lady said firmly. "Lord Celeborn and I shall assist you. But now you must sleep. I shall wait for your husband to return." I nodded slowly and lay down, not even bothering to pull up the covers. Galadriel and the healer exited the room, leaving me to my dreams.

Naneth: Mother


	23. Chapter 23 Confrontation

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been very busy lately. The next chapter will be the last, but I do promise to have the prequel up soon. Thanks again for the fantastic reviews. I cannot tell you how much they have inspired me to write! Thanks! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 23 Confrontation

Narrative POV

            The Lady of Light seated herself comfortably in a chair facing the doorway. She then held out her arms for Laeranor, who was being cradled by the healer. The child made not a sound as she was handed over to Galadriel, but rather remained quiet in the Lady's hold. The infant's eyes were wide and innocent, completely oblivious to the turmoil that plagued her parents.

            "Poor thing," she murmured, rocking the baby. "Hopefully little Laeranor will be spared from this great chaos. Take her down to the fountains," the Lady instructed the healer. "Let her see the beautiful stars for which her mother was named after." The elleth obeyed and exited with the child. Time passed by slowly and the moon rose higher into the sky. But Galadriel remained patient, collecting her thoughts and mulling over the current situation that faced her Captain. It was not for a few hours that he came, trudging exhaustedly up the spiral staircase that led to his flet. It was with great shock indeed that Haldir opened the door to his home and caught sight of his Lady sitting there. He even jumped back a few paces, a startled look spreading across his fair face.

            "Hiril nin," the March Warden murmured, bowing deeply. "What has brought you to my dwelling? Where are my wife and child? Has some ill befallen them?" The Lady stood gracefully, her long white gown swishing softly.

            "Your child is safe, Haldir," her voice was distant, not bearing the warmth that it usually held when she addressed him. "But I am afraid that your wife does not fare well." She saw the panic race over his countenance. Good, she thought, at least he still cares for her safety.

            "Where is she? What is amiss?" Haldir moved toward their bedroom but Galadriel barred his way.

            "I wish to speak to you first, Captain," the Lady spoke quietly and led him away from the bedroom. He obliged but still held a great deal of anxiety in his being. After they were a good distance from where Elenwen rested, Galadriel began to speak.

            "Tell me, Haldir, do you love your child?" The March Warden seemed quite shocked by her question, but nodded immediately.

            "I would give my life for Laeranor," he replied readily.

            "Indeed," she observed him for a few minutes before posing her next question. "Then tell me, do you love your wife?"

            "Yes," he stated still looking confused. "Elenwen is my life, my beloved. There is nothing I would not do for her."

            "What is it that you love most about her, my Captain?" Haldir did not have to ponder her question for a moment or two before answering.

            "Her joyous spirit," he finally replied. "She is like the first rays of sun that break through the dark canopy of a thunderstorm."

            "Now that is an interesting thought," she pressed the tips of her fingers to her lips. "Why, then, would destroy her spirit if you treasure it so?"

            "Destroy it, but hiril nin…" Galadriel would not let him finish however.

            "Why would you abandon her so shortly after the birth of your child, if you truly love her as you say? Why would not care to listen to her song when she spent months pouring her heart into it?"

            "But I did listen!" Haldir protested, clearly hearing the frustration in his voice.

            "Oh, but if you did listen I would not be having this discussion with you," she remarked calmly. "You have crushed your wife's gentle spirit! I came to pay a visit to her today and found her in near hysterics over your behavior of late!"

            "What behavior?" the March Warden was near the breaking point, filled with a great dread that had never consumed him before like it did now.

            "Do not act like a fool Haldir, I speak of your antics with the new guard Lintelin," for the first time a little bit of anger could be detected in the Lady's voice. "Your wife fears that you have been unfaithful to her." Haldir's mouth dropped open slightly, he was speechless. "Well?" Galadriel arched a golden eyebrow. "Have you committed adultery?"

            "No," his response was firm and unwavering. "I would never hurt Elenwen in that manner."

            "Then I believe you had better inform her of that," she pointed towards the bedroom.

Elenwen's POV

            I had awoken upon his entry into our flet, hearing our front door creak open as it always did. My head pounded, tension filling my body. I rolled over to face the open window, watching the stars glimmer happily in the dark night sky. A few minutes passed and I perceived the voice of my husband mixed with that of the Lady's. I closed my eyes and groaned softly, knowing what was coming. His footsteps were drawing closer, echoing off the rhythmic beats of my heart. The door opened and a small stream of light flooded into the room. He shut the door and it disappeared vanishing into the darkness that surrounded us.

            "Elenwen," my husband whispered my name as he sat upon our bed. I felt it dip down beneath his weight, it had always been a comfort to feel such, but now I wished him to be gone. "Lady Galadriel has just told me how greatly I have upset you, that you think I have been unfaithful to you," his voice was soft, as though he was explaining something to a child. "But I have not meleth nin, I love you greatly and I would never do something of that nature. Please believe me and trust in my fidelity once more. I have no affections for Lintelin." It was at this point that I felt rage consume me. I could bear it no more.

            "Then why did you kiss her?!" I snapped, jolting up from my rest. "Why, then, did you come home intoxicated?! Why is it that you spend almost every waking minute with that whore and not with your child and I, Haldir?!" I saw the shock upon his face and he jumped back slightly, flinching at my words. "I have done everything for you!" my voice grew louder. "I cook and clean and take care of your every need and you dare to bring her home! I will not accept this in my house, and yes Haldir, this is my house since I do all the work! And Laeranor is my child! I carried her in my womb for twelve months and now I alone care for her and show her the love she deserves!"

            "Elenwen, Elenwen," he stuttered, I saw the fear and confusion dance across his features. He tried to take my hands in his but I wrenched them away and moved to the other side of the bed.

            "I am your wife Haldir, not you maid, not your caretaker! I deserve respect and love! I refuse to be walked over and trampled beneath your feet like dirt! I say now that I will no more suffer your late nights and long training sessions with Lintelin! And if you do not honor that than…" But he would not let me finish. My husband broke into long, anguished sobs. He covered his face with his hands and cried. Never before had I seen him in such a state. I myself was shaking in fury.

            "I am sorry, I am so sorry, please, please," these words were barely distinguishable between his heart wrenching howls. He moved closer to me and I did not back away, allowing him to bury his head in my lap. His tormented cries racked his large frame and his back rose and fell as he wept. I laid my hand upon his golden locks and sighed, feeling weary from the enormous amount of stress that had befallen on my household. "Please Elenwen, please," he cried. "I swear to you that I was not unfaithful. I would never do that to you. Please, I love you. Please, believe me. Please."

            "You had better be telling the truth," my voice had softened. "Because if you are being false, then…"

            "I am not," he cut in, still sobbing. "You can ask Lintelin yourself! I am sorry, so sorry." I felt my heart melt and leaned down to gently kiss the top of his head. I then wrapped my arms around his shoulders, feeling tears of my own spring forth from my eyes. He curled up in my lap and cried like an elfling, feeling no shame at all. I sighed once more, venting the last of my frustration. Could I forgive him though? I did not know, only time would tell.

Hiril nin: My lady

Meleth Nin: My love


	24. Chapter 24 Answers

Author's Note: I know I said that this chapter will be the last, but I think there is need for another one, so there will probably be one more. Thank you all again for you fabulous reviews! I have never received such a wonderful response to any other story than I have to this one. Thanks so much! I would also like to say a special thanks to my beta, Dragonfly32, for helping me with this chapter and giving me wonderful advice. Thanks again! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 24 Answers

            It was early morn, not much past dawn. A few rays of sunlight played their way across our bedroom floor. A bird twittered outside the window. It was cool still, the summer's heat not yet taking its full force as it would this afternoon. A gentle breeze stirred the gauzy curtains, making them flutter silently. I closed my eyes once and inhaled deeply, taking in all the wonderful scents that danced throughout this morn. Haldir lay beside me, still asleep, his eyes open and glazed over. I wondered vaguely of what he could be dreaming. His expression was one of indifference, leading me to ruminate over the possibilities. After our argument last night I had felt somewhat comforted, but still not all together relieved. My husband had cried himself to sleep and I had let him, still feeling insecure when it came to the matter of his loyalty to me. It was true that Haldir never cried and kept up a strong, stoic front when amongst his peers. But now I think the thought of losing his daughter and wife had frightened him terribly and caused this unusual breakdown. There was something yet that I had to do, however, a task that must be completed before I could even think about forgiving him. I slipped out of bed, moving as quietly as I possibly could. I did not want to alert Haldir to my leave taking. I dressed quickly, throwing on a pair of light breeches and a delicate shirt. The heat of the summer stayed me from wearing any heavy clothes and my hair was tied back to free my face from its troublesome presence. I then moved to stand beside Laeranor's crib, leaning over the rail to see my child. My daughter was sleeping peacefully, her small chest rising and falling. Then, in hopes that she would not wake, I reached my hand down to caress her face. She remained asleep but shifted slightly. 

            "Sleep well my sweet," I whispered, "and mind your Ada while I am away, for Elbereth knows I can't." Then with a single glance back at Haldir, I left our flet.

            I moved slowly through the city, wanting to enjoy every minute of this beautiful morning. The sun was fully risen, sending a pink light down to the forest. The air was sweet, full of moisture as a slight mist cloaked the ground. Now a few more birds twittered, flapping their wings joyfully and preparing for the day's flight. My destination was not far from my own flet, it stood amidst a cluster of smaller houses, all held in the branches of one large mallorn. I ascended the stairs, pausing to glimpse the view from one of the landings. I had been here many a time, before Haldir and I had been married, for here is where all the guards lived. In my days as a soldier I had journeyed up these stairs several times a day, most of the time to visit the armory. But never before did I make the trip with such trepidation. It took me a moment or two to reach the flet that I sought out. It was the same size as the rest, uniform in almost every way, with the exception of the small chimes that dangled from the window. At first, I briefly entertained the idea of abandoning my mission and returning home. It took almost all of my courage to dismiss such folly and knock upon the door. The occupant of the flet took some time answering my summons. Yet then, the door swung open and I came face to face with Lintelin. She was bleary eyed and her hair appeared tangled, I had obviously awoken her. 

            "Mae govannen," I said, my voice colder than ice. 

            "Elenwen?" I could tell she was shocked to see me. "What has brought you here?" Even in her half awake state, the maiden managed to inject some attitude in her tone. I however, remained unruffled.

            "I wish to speak to you," I said forcefully. "The matter is of great importance."

            "Now?" she stamped her bare foot upon the threshold.

            "Now," I replied leaving no room for question.

            "Fine," Lintelin spun on her heel and headed back into her home. I followed, keeping my manner as calm as possible. Her flet was small, but neatly kept. In one corner sat a bookcase while in another stood a rack used to hold armor. She seated herself in a large chair besides the window, but did not invite me to sit. I took my liberty and sat in a wooden chair opposite hers. "What is it you want?" she asked exasperatedly.

            "I wish to ask you something and I want you to be truthful, for I am one of your kin as much as you dislike me," I responded coolly.

            "What? What is it?" she made an annoyed gesture with her hands.

            "Have you led my husband to stray from my side?" I asked. "Have you caused him to be unfaithful to me?" She was silent. I saw a look of shock spread across her face as much as she tried to mask it. "Answer me truthfully Lintelin. If you do not do it for me, do it for the sake of my child, Haldir's child."

            "Your child!" she screeched suddenly. "Your child! Why would I even consider being truthful for the sake of that little brat!?" I felt my heartbeat quicken and my blood boil. Right then and there I wished to smash her face against the wall. But I kept my composure, knowing that I must not lose my temper until I received my answer.

            "I wish you to respond to my query Lintelin. If you refuse to, I do not think that Lady Galadriel will be pleased," I fought to keep my anger from becoming too great, the idea that I had a veritable threat filled me with confidence. Her mouth opened slightly, but she snapped it closed once more. "Well?" my patience was thinning.

            "Your husband was never unfaithful to you," she replied softly, defeat cloaking her countenance. I knew that was the best answer I could hope for. Relief flooded my body and I let a small smile creep upon my face.

            "Good," I stood suddenly. "But since I do know that you must have tried to seduce him in some manner, for I know that you did kiss him, I am afraid I cannot yet leave." Lintelin stood too, towering above me.

            "Leave now," she hissed, "or I will be forced to escort you to the door."

            "Oh, I don't think you will be doing that," I said, still smiling. With a swift movement I rammed her up against the wall and held her there. "If I ever, ever hear that you have attempted to lead my husband astray once more, I shall see to it that you pay," I growled. Fear glistened in her eyes and I let her fall to the floor. Then, I turned and headed for the door. Before I left, however, I moved to face her once more. "No greater strength is there than one of a determined elleth," I muttered, whipping around and exiting her flet.

Mae govannen: Well met


	25. Chapter 25 Disappearance

Author's Note: Okay, I know that I said this was going to be the last chapter but in writing it I have decided that there will be one more and that will definitely be the final chapter. And yes, I promise that there will be a prequel to this story. Thanks again for all those spectacular reviews! I cannot tell how much they have encouraged me to write! I would also like to say a special thanks to my beta Dragonfly32 for her help with this chapter. Thank again! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 25 Disappearance

Narrative POV

Rumil and Orophin made their way slowly to their brother's flet. A great sense of foreboding filled them as they journeyed onward; knowing that things were not right in the world and it would be their duty to inquire as to what caused the disturbance. Haldir had not shown up for duty that morn, an event in itself. This was something that rarely happened and if it did, the members of the guard had plenty of warning beforehand, but for their older brother to fail to even send a message of some sort frightened them deeply. Rumil and Orophin managed to excuse themselves for a short while and attend to his flet. Had something happened to Elenwen or their new niece? They had warned Haldir that it was best for him to take some time off for these first few months of parenthood. Their sister-in-law would no doubt need help and they imagined that he wished to spend every waking minute with her and new his baby. However Haldir had shown up for duty just a few days after the birth and served for almost a week, yet now he was nowhere to be found. Perhaps he had noticed his wife's exhausted appearance. The last time the brothers had dropped by to see the infant they noticed that Elenwen looked decidedly worn, more than any other female had after giving birth. Her face had been pale and drawn, an anxious air presiding over her being. They worried greatly about her, and in fact this very day they were going to again suggest that their brother remove himself from his post, this time with more force. But that never came about unfortunately, and now it was time to investigate the foul mood that lay over Haldir. Upon reaching the foot of the stairs that ran up to his flet, a shrill wailing could clearly be heard. Rumil and Orophin exchanged panicked glances as they recognized the cries as that of their niece. The brothers hurried up the flight and knocked loudly upon the door. Receiving no reply they entered cautiously, finding their eldest sibling, their Captain, sitting with his infant rocking her back and forth in a frantic attempt to calm her.

"Hush, hush," he murmured, barely audible over the baby's shrieks. He was still in his nightclothes which consisted of a light pair of breeches and a thin shirt. His eyes were rimmed with red, giving the appearance of an elf that had cried for hours. Never before had they seen him like this, a complete wreck.

"Haldir!" Orophin shouted over his niece. The March Warden's head snapped up.

"I don't know what she wants!" his voice cracked slightly. "She has been crying since her waking!"

"Where's Elenwen?" Rumil asked. Haldir's lip quivered at this.

"When I awoke this morning she was not here," he had dropped his head once more. "We argued last night and she threatened to leave, mayhap she has." Tears rolled down his cheeks and he hastily wiped them away. Orophin stepped forward and laid a hand upon his brother's shoulder.

"Now come, Elenwen would never do that. She loves Laeranor and you. Besides you have fought before like all married couples, why would this inspire her to take her leave?" he asked.

"We have never fought like that before, she…she," he stuttered. "She thought I was unfaithful to her!"

"With Lintelin?" Rumil asked arching one of his eyebrows.

"Yes," Haldir replied bewilderedly. "How did you know?"

"Why do you think we suggested that you shorten the hours you spent training with her?" Orophin pulled up a chair and seated himself besides the older elf. Haldir just shook his head slowly, rocking little Laeranor gently in his arms. The babe had quieted somewhat, though she was still uneasy from the tension that filled her father.

"I would never do such a thing to Elenwen," he replied firmly.

"We are aware of that brother," Rumil said softly. "But it seems that your wife was still greatly upset."

"Do you think she has abandoned me?" Haldir could barely mutter his question. Silence reigned over the room until it was finally broken by Laeranor's resumed cries.

Lintelin's POV

I stalked throughout Caras Galadhon in the early morn. Such a dreadful turn of events had taken place but a few minutes past. That horrid wife of Haldir's! That wretched Elenwen! My heart pounded loudly in my rage. How dare she confront me and attempt to frighten me?! I would not stand for it! Never should I be threatened by a weakling like her! But I did wonder what had given her such strength of mind now. How could she come from being a quiet, shy, feeble elf to an intimidating one? I shook my head and clutched at my temples. The whole situation was weighing down upon me, but I refused to admit defeat. Yet a troublesome thought lingered in my mind. Should I, when considering my own well being, heed her warning? No, no, this was ridiculous. I could not let her win. Good counsel was what I needed direly at the moment, but where to seek it? As if in answer to the query, I heard soft, familiar voice call to me.

"Lintelin, my dear, come hither," it said as I turned in place. Sitting on a stone bench shaded by the bows of a mallorn was Lady Galadriel herself.

"Hiril nin!" I was quite surprised to see her. "You startled me!"

"Forgive me child," a glint of mischief was in her eyes and she beckoned me closer. I drew nearer, suddenly feeling a slight degree of trepidation in my being. "Tell me, have you seen Elenwen, wife of your Captain, of late?" I was even more stunned by her question.

"Why yes," I managed to reply, that was all the answer I was willing to give though.

"She loves Haldir very dearly, I am sure you are aware of that," the Lady said, her calm voice slightly eerie in the morning air.

"Yes, I am," I shuffled my feet awkwardly.

"The March Warden also treasures her more than life itself," she continued. "And it would be quite a shame to see that love destroyed, Lintelin, such a terrible shame."

"That is true, hiril nin," my throat was dry. Then, while my eyes met the Lady's for the briefest second, I heard her voice whisper in my mind.

"Do not seek to separate them," her tone was forceful as it rang in my head. "I should be very disappointed if such was to take place." I staggered backwards and observed Galadriel smiling coolly as though nothing had happened. "There is a position for you at the Northern Fences," she spoke normally once more. "Your training is complete, and you are free to take it if you wish."

"Yes, hiril nin," I bowed deeply, knowing that I did not have a choice in the matter. "I shall leave when you wish me to."

Hiril nin: My lady


	26. Chapter 26 Forgiveness

Author's Note: Well, here is my final chapter to Married to the March Warden. I simply cannot tell you all how grateful I am for your reviews. They have truly encouraged me to continue writing and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I would also like to say a special thanks to my beta Dragonfly32 for her help on this chapter and the past few chapters. I will try to have the prequel up shortly as well. Thanks again! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 26 Forgiveness

I moved slowly up the winding stairs leading to my home. For the first time in a long while I was satisfied with myself. Lintelin had gotten what she deserved and I no longer feared her. Now, the more I thought over it, the more I realized how silly I had been. I should have confronted Haldir the moment I became suspicious and I would never have had to go through this travesty. But I suppose that now everything had turned out for the better and we could finally concentrate on our newfound parenthood. I had been quite lost in my thoughts and upon reaching my door, a shrill crying reached my ears. It was obvious it was little Laeranor who was wailing - unless Haldir had taken a turn for the worst. I laughed quietly to myself and pushed the door open, hearing it creak softly. At first I was very startled to see Haldir sitting with his brothers for it was still early in the morning. Laeranor was red in the face and sweaty from her howling and she appeared to be in a foul temper. I shut the door behind me as gently as I possibly could and moved cautiously into the flet, not wanting to disturb my baby any further. Haldir was rocking our child slowly, making soothing noises while Rumil and Orophin sat nearby with concern clearly written upon their faces. My husband's eyes were bloodshot and he looked positively exhausted. Well now he knows what it is like, I thought as I pictured the splitting headache he must have acquired over the period of time that I had left.

"Haldir!" I called to him quietly. His head snapped up along with those of Rumil and Orophin. Relief visibly washed over his features as he handed Laeranor to Orophin and walked over to me.

"Elenwen!" he all but dropped to his knees in front of me. "Oh thank the Valar! I thought you…I thought you had…" My beloved couldn't bring himself to say it.

"What dearest?" I asked softly. "What did you think?"

"I thought that you had taken your leave," he said, almost sighing at the mere suggestion of it.

"Oh, meleth nin," I ran my hand through his silken locks. "I would never even conceive of such a thought." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Orophin shift a squirming Laeranor in his arms.

"Where did you go then?" his voice was hoarse. "I was terribly worried when I awoke to our child's cries and discovered you missing." I smirked as I recalled my conversation with the elleth earlier.

"I paid a little visit to Lintelin," I said, letting amusement seep through into my manner.

"You did?" he clutched my shoulders tightly in shock.

"Aye," I nodded my head.

"And what did she say?" Haldir's eyes were full of emotions, each tangling into the next. I leaned my head closer to his and cupped his chin with my hands.

"That you were true to me, beloved," I whispered, kissing him. He sighed and drew back from me, a smile now curving its way upon his lips. Then suddenly he pulled me closer into a warm embrace, wrapping his arms fully around my body and holding me tightly. I hugged him back, realizing now just how much I had missed him for those terrible months. But he was back to me now and I knew that never again would I have to fear the possibility of his infidelity. Haldir pulled away and I stared up at him. "I would wish to discuss this with you though," I murmured. "There are some things that need to be understood between us."

"Of course," he turned to face his brothers, but they had already gotten the hint.

"We shall see you on the morrow brother," Rumil said, clapping him on the back as Orophin handed me Laeranor. After they had left Haldir and I moved into the main living room.

"Meleth nin, I am not angry with you anymore," I said slowly, the elfling in my arms finally calmed and fell into sleep. "I do, however, wish you to understand why I was angered by your behavior."

"Aye," he said, sitting forward a little to show that I had his attention. For the next hour or so, I explained to him how I had truly felt during the time of my pregnancy and how hurt I had been. Haldir seemed quite shocked by this at first, but listened attentively all the while. After I had finished we fell into silence for a moment or two before he spoke. "I truly am sorry meleth nin," my husband said. "I would never have hurt you in that manner on purpose. Please, can you forgive a fool?"

"I think I can," I said well kissing him on the cheek. "You may be a fool sometimes Haldir, but you are my fool and I would not have it any other way."

It was late night and a gentle breeze stirred the gauzy curtains. Our child was whimpering softly in her crib and Haldir moved beside me. I waited for a minute or two, hoping that Laeranor was just troubled by a dream and would fall back into her sleep. But after a little while, her whimpers grew more insistent. I groaned inwardly, knowing that I would have to get up out of bed to tend to her. I was just about to rise when I felt Haldir's arm lift from around my waist. He rose and moved quietly to the baby's crib. Was he going to ease her back to sleep? I lay still, my ears straining to hear him.

"Hush, hush little one," he whispered, "we must not wake your Naneth, she needs her rest." He was lifting her from the crib and moving over to a large chair that had been placed in the corner for my use when tending to Laeranor. "We are very lucky, you and I," he was saying, "to have such a wonderful elleth as your Naneth with us. She is a fine musician and talented singer. I do not believe that Luthien the fair possessed a voice as beautiful as hers and she sang to Mandos in his halls. Your Naneth is also one of the most kind, caring, and loving elves I have ever seen and her beauty far surpasses that of Arwen Undomiel's." I felt happiness swell in me at his words and a large grin spread across my countenance. "I love your Naneth dearly and without, I fear that I should waste away to grief," Haldir continued. "Manwe has blessed us indeed with such an Elf as her." I could contain my joy no longer. I sat up slowly to face my husband. His eyes lit up and he smiled, noticing that I was awake. With a contented sigh I watched them, my beautiful child and my beloved husband.

The End

Naneth: Mother

Meleth nin: My love


End file.
